I Hahtai La Olvidada
by Elenia18
Summary: Tras la guerra del Anillo,vuelve la calma.Pero un mal peor está a punto de ser descubierto,y solo álguien que vive al margen de todo el mundo será la unica que puede afrontarlo,y salvar a todos de la destrucción.¿Pero.. y si ella es aún mas peligros
1. Default Chapter

La mañana de los Dias Antiguos, habia pasado, las Edades en la Tierra, eran tranquilas ahora que nada las perturbaba.El Señor Oscuro habia sido derrotado, y los Elfos marchaban hacia Valinor, para abandonar la Tierra Media, a su destino, y no quedaria ninguno de ellos.Ahora reinaban la Tierra Media en paz, con un rey a su cabeza de los hombres, Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn, y su reina Medio Elfa Arwen hija de Elrond, que ya habia partido hacia el mar.La concocida Compañia del Anillo, se habia disuelto hace 2 años, con un exito rotundo.Cada uno de los que la formaban volvieron a sus hogares, excepto algunos que viajaron hacia el Oeste.Las criaturas malignas que quedaban, eran pocas, e ivan muriendo a causa de los ataques continuos de los hombres.El Bosque Negro, ya no era un lugar de mal, donde habitaban los orcos, al contrario, habitaban alli, los pocos Elfos que quedaban, y todo era belleza y vida.Los Kasar (Enanos), ahora vivian en armonia con los pocos Elfos que quedaban, el bosque habia sido rebautizado y ahora se llamaba Eryn Lasgalen. Ya no habia nada que temer, el mundo era tranquilo, aunque triste por la partida de los Elfos a las Tierra Imperecederas, pero, habia un rumor, de algo maligno, que venia del Sur, algo que jamas tenia que haberse marchado de alli.Los hyarmenya (sureños), ahora estaban aterrorizados, aunque nunca solian temerle a nada, desde que Sauron se alió con ellos para marchar a la batalla y fueron derrotados.Aquel rumor se oia en los bosques, montañas, lagos...y causaba pavor entre la gente.Y ahora, la mayoria de los Elfos no estaban para ayudar, a disipar aquel mal.No se sabia lo que era, un mal sin nombre, sin forma, pero que acechaba continuamente... Pero al margen de todo esto, habia alguien, que jamas habia conocido el mal, y nunca habia hablado con ningun Elfo, Humano, Enano o Hobbit.Solo se conocia a si misma, y a los que la habian ayudado a criarse durante milenios.Ella se llamaba Kanya, que significa "La valiente".Vivia en las Montañas del Sur, cerca del limite con el Reino de Gondor, era una Elfa muy bella, de cabellos oscuros como la noche y ojos verdes como esmeraldas, su piel era de color canela, y era muy alta, mas que los Elfos comunes.Tenia una vista muy aguda, y su oido alcanzaba 1km de distancia, era rapida como el viento, y muy agil.Su caracter era dulce, pero a veces era algo seco.Cuando se enfadaba, debias temerla, porque era capaz de todo.Habia sido huerfana desde que era un bebe, y se habia criado en un bosque del sur de la Tierra Media, con los animales, que la cuidaron durante generaciones, hasta que llego a tener la edad de 3900 años.Los animales (lobos,ciervos,pajaros..), la enseñaron su lengua, y podia comunicarse con cualquier criatura viviente, ya que todos eran sus amigos, y por ellos era muy concocida como Nindonil I Kelvar (Amiga de los animales).Su vida era tranquila, y apacible, siempre aprendiendo todo lo que podia, sobre plantas curativas, historias...pero aunque tuviera la compañia de muchos animales, se sentia sola, ya que jamas habia hablado con ningun ser que no fuera humano, porque habitaba en un bosque que era encantado, y ningun hyarmena (sureño) se atrevia a ir alli... Pero todo cambio un dia, cuando Kanya, descubrio algo, que jamas deberia de haberse descubierto nunca...

Hola!!! Espero que os haya gustado este pequeño prologo de la historia. Es mi primer fanfic, y me gustaria que me dejarais reviews para quejas, criticas,dudas...(la próxima vez, pondré tildes). Tengo escritos 12 capitulos, y espero poder seguir poniendolos.

Muchas gracias por leerla¡¡¡


	2. Una vida inocente, en un mundo oscuro

Ninguno de los personajes de Tolkien, aquí utilizados, son usados con ningún otro fin, si no el de pasar un buen rato, con sus magnificas creaciones.

Contestación Reviews:

HADA: Gracias por apoyarme tanto, de verdad, es mi primera historia, y aunque tenga faltas, y no este muy bien escrita, me encanta de que te guste el contexto de la misma. No se parece a ninguna historia que nunca haya leido en fanfiction, quise hacerla distinta... espero que te siga gustando, y por favor, si no te gusta la ortografía la redacción o demás dímelo.

Firts – ayanami : A ti también muchas gracias por apoyarme en mi primera historia, la verdad que la colge en fanfiction, porque una chica me lo dijo. Espero que te guste como se desarrolla y que también te caigan bien los personajes. También, si tienes alguna queja por lo que sea, dimelo.

Solo digo una cosa, las cosas nuncan son lo que parecen, y esta historia lo intento demostrar.

I HAHTAI (LA OLVIDADA)

Kanya, paseaba por el bosque, como lo hacia cada día,

ahora era otoño, y los arboles y el suelo se teñía de tonos rojos, amarillos y marrones. Sus ropas eran de color castaño y verde oscuro, llevaba un pantalón verde, junto con una parte de arriba castaña, y unas botas altas. Iba acompañada de su fiel amigo, compañero, maestro... en fin, lo era todo, se llamaba Ku(Palomo), que había estado con Kanya desde hace 2 años. Él le había enseñado, todo lo que sabia acerca de la curación, lenguaje Elfico, plantas... Era un palomo especial, ya que había cruzado el mar desde la Tierra de los Valar, y estaba vendecido por ellos, y por eso no moría al igual que los Elfos, y podía hablar con ellos. Cuando llego a la Tierra Media, todo era tranquilidad y belleza, hasta que Sauron, convoco a sus ejércitos, e hizo su guerra, que fue cuando Ku, se refugió con unos Elfos, hasta que todo termino, y se marcho. Este le contaba, todo sobre el exterior a Kanya, que escuchaba con curiosidad, mientras iban paseando por el bosque, Ku iba en el hombro derecho de Kanya. Iban hablando sobre los humanos y sus costumbres, a lo que Kanya, escuchaba atenta y atónita

-Los humanos, han vencido a Sauron, que es el mal, el ojo, como ya te conté, que fue derrotado hace 2 años. Ahora el Reino de los humanos, esta reinado por Aragorn, heredero de Isildur, y reina la paz. Decia Ku, mientras que Kanya, tenia que voltear el rostro para verlo.

-Me gustaría conocer el mundo, a gente como los míos, aunque aquí este muy bien, de verdad, me habéis cuidado, desde que era un simple bebé, y ahora han pasado 3900 años, que para ellos son una eternidad, y para mi la vida. Que destino tener una vida tan larga. Decía Kanya algo triste.

-Alégrate, y regocíjate, porque en el mundo exterior, aun queda demasiado mal, y tú, alguien que no ha conocido el mal... debes quedarte aquí. Dijo Ku

. -No lo entiendo... ¿Qué significa el mal? Dijo Kanya, ahora desconcertada.

-Espero que no lo sepas, y que te quedes aquí con nosotros hasta el fin de los tiempos... te queremos demasiado. Tu futuro esta con nosotros, porque en el mundo, no sabrías que hacer. Créeme, no son como tu, te tratarían como a una extraña, y será mejor que te quedes con nosotros, para siempre. Aquellas palabras contundentes del pequeño palomo, retumbaron en la cabeza de Kanya, que no entendía lo que quería decir, pero por su tono debía de ser malo. Su gesto ahora era de desconsuelo, pero en su interior, todavía tenia una pequeña esperanza de ver alguna vez a alguno de los suyos. Pero Ku tenia razón, no se podía ir sola, a su destino, era demasiado inocente para tanta corrupción como había fuera, para una chiquilla, que ahora era una bella Elfa, era todo un peligro. Aunque Kanya, no entendió que quería decir Ku, al decir eso de "extraña", volvió su cabeza para mirar hacia el horizonte, que ahora se teñía de múltiples colores, a lo lejos los pájaros volaban en la dirección de la colina, y se perdían en lo alto de los arboles. Y le contesto a su amigo, con mucha serenidad y solemnidad, como lo hubiera hecho una Reina.

-Me quedaré, no os podría abandonar, aunque quiera conocer a seres como yo, no importa, por vosotros, mis grandes padres y amigos. Sinome maruvan tenn´ Ambar-metta. (Aquí morare hasta el fin del Mundo)... Jamas os dejare. Dijo Kanya, mirando hacia el cielo algo nostálgica, y apesadumbrada, ya que no conocía a sus padres, y veía una posibilidad de conocerlos, saliendo al exterior.

Llegaron a un claro de bosque, donde las hojas caídas, hacían las veces de alfombra, y Kanya se sentó, para contemplar el paisaje, y Ku se puso a su lado, junto a sus manos, que se apoyaban en el suelo. Se quedaron un largo rato, contemplando aquella maravillosa vista. El atardecer ya estaba cerca, y desde aquel claro del bosque que estaba algo empinado, y desde el cual, se podía ver el horizonte, ahora de múltiples colores del Sol que ya rayaba la colina que había enfrente, siempre tan lejana y desconcertante. Los arboles, ahora casi sin hojas, aprecian esqueletos muertos, esperando otro tiempo mejor, pero no dejaban de ser bellos a los ojos de Kanya, que amaba todo tipo de vida, hasta la más ruin. El cielo, se estaba empezando a nublar, y una gran Luna, blanca y redonda, empezaba a asomar por el Norte, casi al lado del Sol. Todo aquello era tranquilidad y sosiego

. -Debemos de irnos ya, esta empezando a anochecer, unas nubes negras se acercan y los Lobos Salvajes salen al anochecer a cazar, y no tienen compasión de nada ni de nadie. Dijo Ku, volando hacia el hombro de Kanya.

-Pero todavía es pronto... ¿No puede quedarnos un rato mas?...ah. Ku, siempre te he querido preguntar, ¿Qué hay detraes de aquella Colina? Dijo Kanya mirando hacia allá, en su rostro se reflejaban los múltiples colores de la puesta, y ahora sus ojos, aprecian una paleta de colores.

-No hay nada, que te deba interesar, solo mas bosque. Además hay Lobos Salvajes, y algunas criaturas oscuras que quedan aun en el mundo. El bosque en esa parte se oscurece, y ninguna de las criaturas que conoces habita alli. Es un lugar frío, y por eso siempre lo evitamos. Ahora volvamos, no quiero estar aquí, tan lejos del hogar. No presiento nada bueno. Dijo Ku, alzándose en vuelo, y poniéndose sobre una de las ramas muertas, que colgaba de un pequeño matorral, que olía a perfume.

-Esta bien, volvamos, sé esta haciendo tarde, y me gustaría que me contaras historias, aunque siempre me quedara la duda de saber que hay mas allá. Dijo Kanya riéndose, esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y levantándose ágilmente del suelo. Kanya se irguió, y Ku se volvió a posar en su hombro derecho.

Cuando se alejaban cada vez mas, Kanya miraba hacia atrás, porque siempre se había preguntado que habría allí, que le removía tanto la conciencia, sobre todo ahora mas que nunca. Ku le pregunto que porque miraba hacia taras, pero ella simplemente se limita a volver la cabeza y no decir nada a su pequeño amigo. Ahora conforme andaban, el bosque se iba haciendo mas claro, y tenia un "viento" más primaveral y fresco, que donde habían estado antes. Los arboles se juntaban entorno a ellos, cada vez había mas, pero no tan muertos como antes.

Los dos amigos iban en silencio, cada uno observando aquel paisaje, que aunque conocido, ahora no era tan interesante como lo que había detrás de aquella colina. Contra mas andaban, el bosque se iba haciendo más oscuro a su paso, pero no era tenebroso, sino acogedor. Los matorrales ahora se agazapaban al pequeño sendero por el que andaban, y eran de un color verde luz intenso, con unas extrañas florecidas moradas, que aunque fuese invierno u otoño, nunca morían. Su paso era ágil, y ahora Ku, volaba por encima de Kanya. Pronto llegaron a un claro del bosque, donde crecía una alta hierba, que llegaba por las rodillas, muy verde. Por allí pasaba un pequeño arroyo, que desembocaba en una pequeña cascada, que era de aguas que parecían plata. En esta parte del bosque, no parecía otoño, sino primavera, con todo su esplendor y vida. Había un gran árbol, tan alto que las ramas se perdían hacia arriba, y tan viejo como lo era Kanya. Ku voló hacia una de aquellas ramas, que estaba muy alta, y desapareció entre la maleza. Aquel árbol, estaba más verde que ningún otro, y múltiples cantos de pájaros salían de su interior. El tronco era de proporciones descomunales, casi como una cabaña, y era marrón oscuro, todo el cubierto líquenes y musgo. Los árboles de detrás no eran nada comparados a aquel macizo roble. Kanya, corrió ágilmente hasta la cascada de agua de plata, se agacho, y bebió de ella, como si nunca hubiera probado agua en su vida. Se puso en pie, pero noto que alguien la empujaba por detrás, y cayó a la cascada, que aunque era pequeña e inofensiva sus aguas estaban muy frías. Kanya callo a las aguas cristalinas de aquella pequeña cascada, que desembocaba en un lago profundo pero de dimensiones muy reducidas. La caída no era para nada grande, y mientras caía, sonreía, aprecia el ser más feliz de toda la Tierra Media, inocente y muy dulce. Cayo al lago, y se sumergió en sus aguas. Por un momento, parecía que se había ahogado, pero salió al exterior con una cara reluciente, verdaderamente todavía era una niña. Nadó rápidamente hacia la orilla, donde se retorció el cabello para secárselo, al igual que sus ropas. Caminó por un pequeño sendero hacia arriba, y allí la esperaba Vaiwa, un caballo de un blanco cegador, que ahora comía hierba tranquilamente, mientras que Kanya se acercaba con todas sus ropas mojadas.

-Muy gracioso Vaiwa... jejeje. Le dijo Kanya al caballo, el que levanto su hocico. Kanya reía, no estaba enfadada.

-Sé que te gusta el lago, por eso lo hice... como Ku, no te deja que te bañes allí... y tu le obedeces... bueno, decidí que fuera un "accidente". Decía en tono irónico el Vaiwa, que movia su hocico rápidamente, para hablar con Kanya

. -Te doy las gracias, aunque no sé que va a decir Ku. Aunque yo no enferme, a Ku, no le gusta que me acerque a ese Lago, no se porque. ¿Tú lo sabes?

-No, la verdad es que Ku se va a enfadar conmigo cuando lo sepa, quizás me expulse del bosque. Dijo Vaiwa apenado, pero feliz, por haber ayudado a su amiga, a hacer algo que aunque era simple, alegraba a Kanya.

-No, le diré, que he sido yo. No te preocupes Vaiwa, últimamente Ku, parece preocupado, desde hace una semana, le veo que por la noche vigila a través la ventana, y que no se va de mis aposentos, permanece allí, y esta atento a todos Los movimientos del bosque. Ni siquiera nos quedamos como antes hasta la noche, por el bosque, si no que al atardecer, ya empieza a estar preocupado. Y le visitan extraños pájaros, con Los que habla muy serio. ¿Tu sabes que le ocurre?. Dijo Kanya dirigiéndose junto a Vaiwa hacia el roble.

-No permitiré, que hagas eso, se enfadará contigo, y no lo quiero. He sido yo, yo daré la cara, mejor dicho el hocico. Dijo Vaiwe ya muy cerca del roble.

-No, te digo que no. Por favor, déjame devolverte un favor, de los que tantos me has hecho tu, como acompañarme, ser mi amigo inseparable, llevarme en tu lomo hasta muy lejos, escucharme... te lo suplico, déjame decir que he sido yo. Además, no creo que Ku se enfade mucho. Dijo Kanya ya tocando el tronco del macizo roble, todavía chorreando agua de su largo y moreno cabello, al igual que sus ropas, que además estaban sucias. Pero una fugaz sonrisa iluminaba el rostro de la joven, la cual parecía una niña pequeña, sin ninguna preocupación ni angustia. Vaiwa, la miro más tranquilo.

Al termino de decir esto, Ku descendió de entre las ramas del árbol, con las alas abiertas de par en par, y volando en círculos sobre Los dos amigos. El Sol, ya se había ocultado por completo, y un manto de estrellas empezaba a iluminar aquel paraje, con un brillo paranormal, tanto que aprecia fantasmagórico, y la Luna estaba ahora de un blanco puro, grande y redonda, sobre el cielo estrellado. Ku, dio varias vueltas a su alrededor, hasta que descendió de pronto al suelo, y se posó sobre un tronco de árbol, que había entre la alta hierba. Levantó sus pequeños ojos, redondos y brillantes, y los fijó en Kanya y Vaiwa. Los dos se miraron uno al otro, como cómplices, esperando a no ser regañados. Ku observó a Kanya, que estaba totalmente sucia y empapada de la cabeza a los pies. Miró a Vaiwa, el que en ese momento hubiera deseado huir.

. - Kanya... ¡¡¿¿Qué te ha pasado??!!, ¿Porqué estás así? ¿No habrás sido tu Vaiwa?...dijo Ku, ahora con un tono algo irónico, mirando a Vaiwa.

-Yo... yo... balbuceaba Vaiwe.

-He sido yo Ku, sabes que me encanta ese lago, y sus aguas. Son claras y limpias, y me encanta jugar en el agua, con los pecezillos que allí habitan. No culpes a Vaiwa, porque el no tiene ninguna culpa, sabes que siempre me cuida, y no dejaría que hiciera nada así. Dijo Kanya, cortando la palabra a Vaiwa, cuando su voz era débil como un susurro de viento.

-Kanya, sé que no es así, y que lo haces para defender a tu amigo. No hace falta, pues en verdad, no le expulsaría de aquí por algo así, mi niña, sabes que yo puedo leer las mentes, conocer todos tus miedos e inquietudes... Algún día tu también podrás hacerlo, cuando habrás tu corazón. Las palabras del palomo, eran claras y limpias, llenas de bondad. No se veía acción recriminatoria en él, aunque si estaba preocupado.

Kanya se quedó muy desconcertada, pues aunque sabía que Ku, era capaz de saber lo que pensaba, y aconsejarla o no. Vaiwa, ahora parecía más tranquilo, y alzó su hocico hacia el cielo, en señal de tranquilidad

. -¿Pero cuándo podré? Dijo Kanya, dudosa ante lo que le había dicho el pequeño palomo.

-No lo sé, no tengo la capacidad de la adivinación, aunque nunca se sabe, también podrías tenerla. No obstante, amonos, está empezando a oscurecer, estas empapada y sucia. Prométeme, que nunca saldrás de aquí por la noche, y que mucho menos iras a ninguno de los lagos que conoces. Pues me traen malas noticias del sur y del este.

-¿Qué noticias son esas, Ku? Preguntó Kanya con cara de curiosidad.

-No son importantes, no te preocupes Kanya. Subamos ya, es demasiado tarde, y estás calada hasta los huesos. Dijo Ku, alzando el vuelo hacia las ramas más altas del árbol.

-Ves Vaiwa, no se ha enfadado, aunque si le noto algo preocupado, algo ensombrece su corazón... bien, hasta mañana pues, ¿Me llevaras mañana hasta el Sauce Llorón? Dijo Kanya tocando la corteza del roble.

-Claro amiga mía, eres un ser humano, distinto, te aprecio mucho, los humanos no se parecen a ti... bueno, venga vete ya, que Ku se va a "mosquear"... Dijo Vaiwa, simulando una sonrisa en su hocico. Los dos amigos se despidieron, y Vaiwa, hecho a galopar, tan rápido, que parecía un rayo blanco. Mientras desaparecía entre el bosque, Kanya lo observaba hasta que por fin lo perdió de vista. Agilmente, y muy rápido, Kanya empezó a trepar, el tronco del árbol, hasta llegar a su parte mas alta, donde la esperaba Ku. Aquella parte de arriba del árbol, estaba cubierta, por una alfombra de ramajes y hojas, convertida en suelo, y al final de ella, había algo así como una hamaca. Kanya se tumbó en ella, y empezó a observar las estrellas

. -Ku, tengo hambre... voy a buscar las fresas y las setas... Dijo Kanya, levantándose de la hamaca de un salto.

-¡No!, No puedes salir de aquí, por la noche, me lo prometiste. Mañana desayunaremos mejor, ahora duerme, que la noche ya esta aquí. Dijo Ku alzando el vuelo hasta la copa de los árboles, donde siempre dormía. Kanya, se quitó, sus ropas mojadas, y se puso, un pequeño y fino camisón, que le habían bordado las arañas del lugar. Era blanco, extremadamente fino, y muy bello a la vista. En su cabeza, constantemente, pensaba en Ku, en su comportamiento, y el de porque no la dejaba salir al bosque por la noche, si antes la dejaba hasta cuando ella quisiera. Todos estos pensamientos rondaban su cabeza, cuando miró a su alrededor y se acordó. No había ninguno de los animales, que siempre la acompañan en el árbol, ni ardillas, ni ratones de campo, ni búhos, ni lechuzas... todos ellos habían desaparecido, y todo era silencioso. Kanya, dejó de pensar en ello, porque se figuró, que se habrían ido jugar, como siempre lo hacían, abajo en el claro. Se volvió a levantar de la hamaca, y se asomo al borde de aquel suelo improvisado. No había nadie en el claro, ni siquiera el viento mecía la hierba como siempre lo hacia. Todo estaba en calma, y Kanya, estaba muy confundida. Decidió llamar a Ku, pero desistió, ya que el palomo no bajaba de la copa del árbol. Se volvió a tumbar en la hamaca, llena de confusión y dudas. Pasaron unos minutos, y Kanya, ya cerraba los párpados de sus ojos... pero, un grito desgarrador, rompió aquel silencio sepulcral, y Kanya se despertó sobresaltada. Temblaba, y tenía sudores fríos. Pero Los gritos seguían y seguían, como un quejido espantoso en la noche.

No lo pudo soportar mas, y a pesar de la promesa que le había hecho, cogió una espada que tenia guardada el palomo, que aunque antigua, era muy bonita, de color casi blanco y muy luminosa, con grabados que Kanya no entendía, al igual que cogió una capa, que la cubría todo el rostro. Descendió por el árbol, y corrió por todo aquel claro del bosque. Los gritos venían de muy lejos, y Kanya se guiaba por su oído. Corría movida por la desesperación, de que algún amigo suyo estuviera herido. Se empezó a internar mas y más en el bosque, hasta que llegó al borde de la colina donde había estado con Ku. Los gritos procedían de ella, y Kanya no sabia que hacer, se quedó allí parada, conmovida por los gritos, pero preocupada por Ku... pero una extraña sensación, la recorría, sentía que si iba a ese lugar, su vida cambiaría para siempre, y así fue.


	3. Gritos en la oscuridad

I HAHTAI (LA OLVIDADA)

Su mente ahora estaba confusa, pero los gritos cada vez desgarraban

más y más la profundidad del bosque, eran gritos de agonía, de alguien que estaba sufriendo un castigo extremo. Sus pies se movían en dos direcciones, como no sabiendo a donde ir, y su mano temblaba, temiendo que le hubiera pasado algo a algún amigo, mientras la espada se le escurría de la mano.

No podía soportar ni un segundo, todos aquellos gritos, y por primera vez en su vida, desobedeció a Ku, en algo que le tenía terminantemente prohibido.

Corrió ladera abajo, más rápido que cualquier ser que se hubiera visto, bordeando y saltando todo lo que se encontraba a su paso. Los árboles cada vez se hacían más oscuros, al igual que el aire del bosque se hacia más denso, como si de repente, la atmosfera que la rodeaba, pesara toneladas.

Hacía un calor agobiante, y no había flores, ni ninguna brizna de hierba verde, solo arboles secos, hierba amarillenta y roca desnuda.

Cada vez los gritos eran más claros y concisos, ahora no parecían tan horribles, pero aun lo seguían siendo. Por fin, se acercó y dejo de correr, ya que estaba al lado de donde procedían los gemidos. Se escondió detrás de un viejo árbol, que no tenía ninguna hoja, y trepó hasta la primera rama, para poder observar todo con mayor claridad.

Era totalmente de noche, pero no se veía ni una sola estrella, ni siquiera la fría luz de la luna, iluminaba aquel paraje. No había ni un solo árbol, nada, solo roca viva y algún pedazo de tierra gris. Kanya, siempre había querido ver lo que allí había, pero ahora le causaba un temor extraño. Pronto divisó, unas figuras moviéndose en la oscuridad, que se iban acercando. De pronto, una de esas figuras encendió un farolillo, y pudo ver bien de quien se trataba. Había cuatro figuras, una de ellas estaba en el suelo, y era la que lanzaba los terribles chillidos, parecía que las otras tres figuras la estaban maltratando, ya que le tenían atado con una cuerda.

Kanya no sabia que hacer, si ir en su rescate, o quedarse un poco mas vigilando... pero por fin se decidió, y de un salto, se lanzo hacia donde estaban las figuras. Aterrizó a su lado, y todos parecieron inclinarse para ver quien era, saco su espada, dispuesta a luchar si hiciera falta.

Por fin los pudo ver con claridad, y distinguió en la penumbra, lo que parecía una mujer Elfa, de rubios cabellos, ondulados, piel extremadamente blanca, y porte muy distinguido. Esta se quedó mirando a la desconocida, al igual que las otras dos figuras, que eran dos hombres, uno parecía Elfo y el otro humano.

El Elfo, tenia los cabellos dorados, y unos ojos verdes muy penetrantes, y también un porte de superioridad. El otro parecía humano, pero era un humano extraño, de tez morena, pelo largo y castaño, y unos ojos muy grises.

Kanya, nunca había visto tan de cerca, o otros como los suyos, además, no se parecían a los humanos que siempre veía, que eran tan rudos, estos parecían de otra forma. Como sentía tanta curiosidad, se acercó al Elfo de los cabellos dorados, e intento tocarle, para ver si no era un sueño como tantas veces, pero este la empujo, y la tiro al suelo, tan fuerte, que su espalda crujió al caer.

Cuando se volvió, vio postrado a su lado, a una criatura que nunca había visto antes, era extremadamente poco agraciada, con bultos y pústulas en la cara, una piel de color cetrino y sus cabellos, no eran mas que unos cuantos pelos revueltos. Esta criatura la miró con cara de cómplice, aunque no había visto el rostro de Kanya.

Su boca echaba sangre a borbotones, al igual que por su nariz, que estaba totalmente aplastada y deformada.

Se volvió a levantar, ahora con cautela, porque aquellos seres que eran como ella, le inspiraban miedo. Por fin se decidió a pronunciar una palabra, a lo que su voz sonó muy fría y distante...

-Dejen marchar a esta pobre criatura, yo la cuidaré, nadie se merece morir, aunque haya cometido actos malvados. Déjenle a mi cuidado. No son nadie, para tratar así a un ser vivo. Dijo Kanya muy serena a los Elfos y al humano.

-No creo que te interese salvar una criatura tan repugnante como esta, no vale ninguna pena, merece morir. Quiso herir a mi señora. Dijo el Elfo, mirando al la Elfa.

-Todas las criaturas merecen vivir, y con o su consentimiento, me lo llevaré. No permitiré que sufra mas a causa de vuestras torturas. Intentare salvarlo. Dijo Kanya, con un tono de voz, que denotaba enfadado, cosa que nunca la había acurrido

.-Ja, ja, ja... ¿Qué estúpida clase de Sureño eres?... que te apiadas de un orco. A los Sureños, solo les importan ellos mismos... dime... ¿Cómo piensas curarlo, si sois todos un atajo de inútiles...? Dijo la Elfa, con un tono muy desagradable, intentando vislumbrar su rostro bajo la capucha.

-Seré la clase de sureño que me plazca, y creo que todas las criaturas merecen vivir. Sé curar todo tipo de heridas, lo he hecho durante mucho tiempo. Dijo Kanya, mientras que el orco se daba la vuelta para mirarla, escupiendo sangre y intentando persuadir a los Elfos.

Mientras tanto, el Elfo, se acercó a donde estaba Kanya, intentando vislumbrar el rostro que había bajo la capa.

-Descúbrete, tanto miedo nos tienes... si te descubres, te daremos al orco, y podrás hacer con él lo que te plazca, a nosotros no nos hace falta para nada... Dijo el Elfo, a lo que el humano, también murmuraba acercándose.

-Esta bien, pero prometedme, que me lo daréis. Dijo Kanya.

-Prometido. Dijeron los tres, levantando una mano.

Poco a poco, Kanya, se fue quitando la capucha, y su bello rostro se fue descubriendo ante los desconocidos.

Sus ojos verdes, ahora eran tan profundos que se podían mirar en ellos, aunque no reflejaban nada, y sus cabellos estaban alborotados. Su piel canela, le hacia un bellos contraste con sus ojos.

Se irguió completamente, y quedo a la altura del Elfo y el humano, ya que era mas alta que la Elfa. Los cuatro incluido el Orco, se quedaron extasiados, contemplando la belleza de Kanya... Pero de repente el Elfo y el Humano, se inclinaron, e intentaron besarla la mano, a lo que Kanya la aparto. Se volvieron a levantar, mirándola continuamente, como si nunca hubieran visto a una Elfa así.

-Señora, que hace usted aquí... Una Elfa como usted, en un bosque como este, decidme. Decia el Elfo aun mirando fijamente a los ojos a Kanya.

-Estoy aquí desde que nací, y si me disculpa, creo que esta criatura, necesita cuidados y atenciones, ya que por su causa, esta delirando. Dijo Kanya, ya molesta con el Elfo, por la forma en la que la miraba, sin pestañear y la indiferencia que tenía ante aquel ser.

-No hace falta que sea tan descortés, no se imagina, quien es tan amable con usted... Glorfindel, señor Eldarin, capitán de Turgon, y el Elfo más poderoso después de Elrond(ayudo a la compañía del anillo, que en la película, sale Arwen en vez de el)... la que tendría que haberse postrado seria usted... avara sureña... Dijo la Elfa, acercándose a Kanya, y cogiéndola por la barbilla, a lo que esta la aparto con un manotazo.

-Sea usted quien sea, no le voy a permitir, que haga daño a Olwë, regente de Beleriand, y señora de todas sus tierras. Dijo el Elfo.

-Esta bien, pero ya he cumplido mi promesa, ahora dejen al orco... Dijo Kanya.

-Está bién, pero no sé para que una Elfa como usted, quiere una criatura así... llévesela de aquí. Grito el Elfo con un tono de desprecio.

-Quizás no tenga la mala fortuna, de volver a encontrármela nunca más, sucia y ávara sureña. Dijo la Elfa, con cara de desprecio y tono de superioridad.

Kanya no dijo nada mas, se cargo al hombro al Orco, y subió otra vez la colina. Se volvió hacia atrás, y vió como los desconocidos se marchaban... de lo que por una parte se alegro, por otra, todavía sentía curiosidad, a pesar de como la habían tratado. Nunca otro ser como aquel Elfo, la había mirado de esa forma, y eso la inquietaba.

La sangre negra del orco, le manchaba la ropa a Kanya, pero siguió caminando, muy livianamente, a pesar del peso del orco. Este intentaba pronunciar alguna palabra, a lo que Kanya no le entendía, hasta que por fin, se le oyó pronunciar.

-Aguaaaa. augg...aguaaa.., La necesito... gemía el orco.

-Espera a que lleguemos a..

-No.... yaaaa....seguía gimoteando el orco, echando sangre por la boca.

-Esta bien, creo que aquí cerca hay un lago... dijo Kanya preocupada por la criatura.

Se dio la vuelta, y empezó a correr, ya que daba la impresión, de que si no daba agua al orco, moriría, en cualquier momento.

Corrió y corrió, lo más rápido que pudo, y quiso recordar donde le había dicho Ku que estaba el lago.

Se empezó a desesperar, pues por mucho que corría, no encontraba ningún lago, mientras la espada, le rozaba contra la pierna, produciéndola un pequeño corte.

Por fin, vio el reflejo del agua, en un claro del bosque, que al igual que todo lo demás estaba seco y muerto. Descargó al Orco, cerca del lago, cogió agua con sus propias manos y dio de beber al Orco. Pero al pronto, se dejo de mover, y su deforme boca ya no tragaba agua, si no que la sangre le salía a tanta cantidad, que Kanya se mancho todas las manos de viscosa sangre negra. Había muerto.

Kanya intento despertarle, pero no lo consiguió. Por lo que con mucha pena en su corazón, improviso una pala, y enterró al orco al lado de un árbol, en lo que grabo la palabra "solitario" por lo solo que se iba a quedar en aquel paraje. Se acerco al lago, para lavarse las manos y el rostro. Pero en el fondo del lago, vio algo muy brillante, tanto que apagaba la oscuridad de aquel lugar, y producía un resplandor dorado. No dejaba de brillar, y Kanya, se sentía muy atraída, por lo que se tiró al lago, y nado hasta lo mas profundo, cogiendo aquel extraño objeto. Nadó hasta la superficie, y llegó a la orilla. Se puso de pie, abrió su mano, y observo, lo que era una especie de piedra, pero no una piedra cualquiera, si no una muy brillante, que aunque parecía incandescente, no quemaba.

Tenia un fino cordón que parecía de plata. A Kanya le gusto mucho ese extraña piedra, por lo que se la colgó del cuello, con lo que dejo de brillar. Y echó de andar, no sin antes mirar donde estaba el orco. Corrió y corrió, pues era muy tarde, y Ku se daría cuenta de que no estaba en el árbol. Atravesó el bosque tan rápido como lo haría un leopardo, y llego a donde estaba el árbol, trepo, y se echo en su hamaca. El Sol, ya empezaba a despuntar, y todo volvía a la vida.

Kanya, estaba tumbada en la hamaca, y mientras observaba el pedrusco, que ahora era totalmente negro. Se quedó dormida con la piedra en la mano

-Debe de tener cuidado, por favor, déjeme ir con usted a Barad-dûr, a buscar el...

-No sin antes, dejarle a su cuidado a mi pequeña... es tan frágil... cuídala Finrod. También procura que lo que nos concierne no pase a malas manos.- Decía el otro hombre, al que estaba en el lado de donde Kanya lo observaba todo desde arriba.

-Descuída, la cuidaré como si fuera mi hija, no dejaré que la ocurra nada. Llegara a ser una gran Elfa. Beren, puede confiar en mí. Dijo Finrod, mirando con terror hacia su alrededor.

Parecían estar en una caverna, y sus caras reflejaban miedo... Pero una figura negra con grandes ojos rojos, y un denso pelaje negro, apareció detrás de Beren, a lo que Finrod reaccionó, y lo apartó,. mientras depositaba en los brazos de Beren, lo que este le habia dado para que cuidara.

La bestia, se abalanzó contra Finrod, y le empezó a devorar lentamente.

Beren huía, con un lío de mantas de color plata en las manos.......... se internaba en un bosque muy oscuro. Corría y jadeaba, como si le persiguiese el mismo demonio. NOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH sigue, quiero saber mas..... Kanya despertó sobresaltada, con la espada desenvainada. Pero a su lado no estaba mas que Ku. Ha sido un mal sueño, nada mas... se repetía Kanya.

. -No lo es. Dijo Ku...

¡Hola!

¿Os ha gustado? ¿Os ha parecido un rollo?... se que al principio, la historia, se puede hacer un poco pesada, pero es que hay que explicar muchas cosas... Pero de todas formas, si tenéis alguna queja, de ortografía, expresión, desarrollo de la historia... decidmela e intentaré arreglarla.

GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE ME DEJAIS REVIEWS, ME ANIMAIS MUCHO¡¡¡¡¡¡

No os preocupeis, que ya saldrá Legolas mas adelante... jejeje....

Bueno, os suplico que dejeis un review, con lo que sea, por favor, para saber si continúo la historia.

OTRA VEZ GRACIAS.


	4. Comienza el viaje

Ninguno de los personajes de Tolkien, me pertenecen, solo son usados, con ánimo de lucro, y de hacer mas viva su magnifica creación.

I HAHTAI (LA OLVIDADA)

- Si, Ku, solo es un simple sueño, aunque no muy placentero que digamos había una especie de lobo enorme, que atacaba a un hombre y... Dijo Kanya, poniéndose sentada en la hamaca, escondiéndose la piedra bajo sus ropas.

- Lo se, pude ver lo que soñabas... y eso no es un sueño normal, si no una visión del pasado ...Tus poderes se empiezan a despertar, aunque desconozco cuales pueden ser. Se lo que escondes bajo tus ropas, no debes ocultármelo. Mi niña, sabes que tengo el don de poder saber lo que me ocultan las personas o animales. Dijo Ku. - No te das cuenta, alguien quiere que te tenga bajo control, y que por ninguna razón, descubrieras el secreto que esconde aquel paraje, mas allá de la colina. Pero lo has hecho y no hay vuelta atrás...

Ya no puedo decirte más, no se me concedió saber más de lo necesario, se me dieron instrucciones precisas. Dijo Ku, muy severo y contundente, como nunca antes había hablado.

- Pero... esa piedra... no fue mi culpa, una criatura era torturada en el bosque, por unos semejantes a mí, y Ku... yo podía ver como sufría... esos gritos de agonía y desesperanza, me hacían daño. Dijo Kanya con voz temblorosa, mientras que los rayos del Sol, se reflejaban en sus cabellos, haciéndolos de múltiples tonalidades, mientras se oía el débil susurro del viento, que mecía las hojas del majestuoso árbol.

- Claro que te hacían daño, tu no puedes soportar el mal, ya que siempre te hemos alejado de el y no conoces el sufrimiento que produce. Desconozco el origen de ese objeto que ahora te cuelga del cuello, y que no deja de brillar. Los guardianes del bosque, están inquietos, al igual que todas las criaturas que habitan cerca de aquí. He oído extraños y misteriosos rumores, de que algo maligno nos acecha... aunque no sabia si creérmelo, pero ahora, me desconcierta mas que nada...

Debo volver a ver a los que me dieron las instrucciones, para que me puedan decir que ocurre. Dijo Ku, posándose en una rama, que estaba al lado de Kanya.

Por un momento se hizo un silencio sepulcral, y solo se oían los cantos de los pájaros, anunciando la mañana, que se presentaba clara, y algo fría.

El Sol, despuntaba sus primeros rayos, y bañaba con su luz, aquella extraña escena.

- No por favor, no me dejes. No debe significar nada, es solo un simple pedrusco que me encontré en un lago. Cuando fui de dar de beber a aquella criatura... y...

- Lo se, nadaste, te atrajo, no lo pudiste evitar, pero no es culpa tuya, ya que lo que querías hacer era muy noble, nadie jamás hubiera defendido a una criatura tan maligna además te intrigaron aquella personas, que tanto se parecen a tí, pero créeme, no son así, solo que, temen a los sureños, y por eso te tuvieron miedo y te trataron así.

Se como te miro aquel Elfo, aunque tu no entiendas porque, al igual que el humano... eres demasiado frágil en espíritu y fuerte en cuerpo y alma, pero debes prepararte, para lo que se desencadena. Yo debo partir esta misma mañana, y tu también, para esto te estado preparando estos años, para llegada la hora, marchar. Dijo Ku, a lo que Kanya le miraba tan desconcertada, y asustada.

-¿A quien debes ir a ver? ¿Dónde debo ir?... y ¿Porque aquel Elfo me miraba de esa forma? Dímelo por favor, ¿Para qué me has estado preparando?....Dijo Kanya apresuradamente, anonadada ante aquella situación.

- Demasiadas preguntas, y solo hay tiempo para responderte a donde debes ir. Dijo Ku posándose en otra rama cercana.

-¿Y dónde debo ir? Pregunto Kanya con tono de curiosidad y miedo.

- Debes ir al Reino de los Hombres, ya sabes donde es, debes de salir de estos territorios del Sur, para adentrarte en el Norte e ir a la ciudad blanca, Minas Tirith. Allí nos reuniremos, yo debo buscar a mis consejeros. Dijo Ku.

- Pero... yo no se ir allí, y además ¿Para que?. Me dijiste que nunca debía de salir del bosque, y ahora me obligas a salir de el. No lo entiendo...

- Hay tantas cosas que no entiendes... Vaiwe te acompañara, será tu corcel, te guiara en los caminos oscuros y peligrosos. Te llevaras la espada, y la piedra en tu cuello. No debe verla nadie, si no podría peligrar.

Viajaras con cautela, evitando pasos muy transitados y siempre cubierta por un manto, para pasar desapercibida. Te daré todo lo necesario, enseres para varios días, si calculo, suficientes para llegar a Minas Tirith. Debes guarecerte en las copas de los arboles, e intentar no hablar con nadie. Tardaras unos 3 días a galope, yo estaré allí esperándote. Debes averiguar el significado de los signos de la espada, en las antiguas bibliotecas de la ciudad blanca, ya que es de vital importancia. Allí estarás segura. Dijo Ku, tan claro y preciso, que su voz resonaba en fría mañana de otoño.

- Pero... ¿Cómo sabré llegar? ¿Porque es importante averiguar los signos de esta vieja espada? No quiero ir... por favor, tengo miedo... Dijo Kanya acongojada.

- Vaiwe sabe llegar, no te preocupes. Sobre los signos no se nada, no me lo quisieron revelar.

Se que tienes miedo, pero para esto has sido preparada durante tanto tiempo, sabes luchar, curar cualquier tipo de herida, sabes todas las lenguas conocidas, hasta las mas horribles...Te harás llamar Hahtai, a nadie revelaras tu nombre. Las criaturas de los bosques y campos te ayudaran, por eso te llaman Nindonil I Kelvar (amiga de los animales). Cuando llegues a Minas Tirith, espérame junto al árbol blanco, Vaiwe lo sabe... Bien es la hora de marchar debo irme ya, pero tus ropas y enseres ya están listos, y Vaiwe, ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Ya es la hora, ten cuidado, hay muchos espías, créeme, no debes mostrar tu rostro a nadie, podría ser peligroso, si te pasara algo me moriría de pena. No es mi deseo que te marches, pero así debe de ser... Nos encontraremos en Minas Tirith. Adiós.

- Haré lo que me digas, aunque mi corazón así no lo quiera.

Y así sin mas, el palomo echo a volar, y Kanya se quedo tan desconcertada como asustada intentado ordenar en su mente todos los hecho acontecidos.

"porque seré tan curiosa... y todo por mí... siempre tan inpertinente..." "y ahora debo marcharme, a un lugar que ni conozco y que solo he imaginado... "

No entendía porque debía salir del bosque, si el día anterior la habían dicho que se quedara. Pero ágilmente se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus enseres. Se puso unos ropajes, que se confundían con la floresta, eran de color marrón y verde oscuro, con unas botas fuertes y altas.

Se puso una capa de color gris, cogió el bulto (mochila), y bajo a donde estaba Vaiwe.

Este estaba más tranquilo que nunca. Su crin blanca, relucía a la luz de sol, y ninguna mancha había en ella.

Sin decir nada, Kanya se subió muy tristemente a Vaiwa, con una lagrima resbalándole por la mejilla, y una capucha cubriéndole por completo el rostro.

Ya se alejaban a todo galope, y el bosque cada vez se veía más lejano y distante, hasta que empezaron a entrar a una región tosca y seca.

Unos ruidos metálicos, se oían en la profundidad de la llanura, chirriantes, secos como el paraje, y muy agudos. Aquellos ruidos, procedían, de un carromato que pasó a su lado como una ráfaga de viento. Lo llevaba una persona cubierta totalmente por una capa negra, que por lo que parecía tenía bastante prisa, porque casi arroya a Kanya y Vaiwa.

La niebla, empezaba a impedir la visión, cuanto más avanzaban, más densa se hacía. El camino se hacia largo, y muy pesado, debido a la monotonía del paisaje, a pesar del rápido trote de Vaiwa.

Ninguno hablaba, solo eran un viajero solitario y su caballo, nada más. Llevaban ya toda la mañana y parte de la tarde cabalgando.

A medida que avanzaba la tarde, empezaba a oscurecer, y unos nubarrones negros, empezaron cubrir el cielo. Se estaba preparando una tormenta, debían apresurarse.

Después de cabalgar, un buen rato, bajo aquellos nubarrones amenazadores, divisaron a lo lejos, unas luces muy tenues, acompañadas de gritos de niños humanos, que jugaban alegremente, al lado de lo que era una pequeña aldea de Sureños.

Decidieron marchar hacía esa aldea, para poder guarecerse de la tormenta. Conforme se acercaban, los niños, se iban yendo a sus casas, llamados por los gritos de sus madres, que les anunciaban la hora de la cena. Pero algunos niños que quedaban, al ver pasar a Kanya y a Vaiwa, se quedaron extasiados al verlos, tan grandes y extraños, como nunca se veía por allí, hasta que el grito de sus correspondientes madres los hizo marchar, cuchicheando entre ellos.

Pero, cuando se hubieron ido todos los niños, empezó a llover, tan fuertemente, que las pocas personas que quedaban en la tortuosa y empedrada calle, corrieron a guarecerse en sus casas.

La aldea, era bastante pequeña, con unas cuantas casas desperdigadas por la extensa llanura, debilmente iluminadas, y hechas de madera, que ya estaba bastante carcomida, por el paso de los años. Ahora no se veía ni "un alma" por aquel lugar, solo se oía el leve trote de Vaiwa y el goteo incesante de la lluvia, que cada vez se iba haciendo mas fuerte.

-¿Que hacemos ahora? Esta lloviendo mucho, y no podemos alojarnos donde lo hacen los Sureños, no debemos levantar ninguna sospecha, ya que los sureños, suelen ser muy desconfiados, dormiremos donde sea, da igual, no quiero estropear más las cosas de lo que ya están. Susurraba Kanya a Vaiwa, calada de la cabeza a los pies, recorriendo aquella lóbrega calle, que mas que eso, parecía una laguna.

- Si no hay mas remedio pero debes estar cansada, y necesitas comer algo, coge un poco de fruta... Mientras buscare algún lugar donde te puedas guarecer. Dijo Vaiwe.

Escucha... podríamos dormir en un.... ¿Cómo lo llaman...? A si ...un establo... por lo menos, no nos calaremos más de lo que ya estamos.

- Buena idea, busquemos uno. Dijo Vaiwe.

Y así se pusieron a buscar un establo, que estuviera vacío, de cualquier casa, hasta que dieron, en la ultima casa de la aldea, con un pequeño establo, en el que no había ningún caballo.

Entraron sigilosamente, y Kanya se inclino en una pared hecha de adobe, sentándose en la paja, aun con las ropas empapadas, y la capa puesta, había sido todo tan complicado que... se durmió enseguida, muerta de cansancio y dudas...

Vaiwa no quería molestarla, por lo que el también cayó muerto de sueño, a la paja seca.

Llevaba ya unos escasos minutos dormida, cuando una mano tocó el hombro de Kanya, que despertó sobresaltada, dando un brinco, tan grande, que se dió contra el tejado del establo, haciéndose un daño terrible. Aterrizó en el suelo, haciendo una gran voltereta en el aire.

- Que torpe soy... Vaiwa, me has asustado... Decía Kanya riendo.

Levanto su rostro, pero no era Vaiwe, si no un joven humano, de cabellos negros ojos grises, y piel aceitunada, que la miraba sorprendido, con los ojos desorbitados, por el gran salto que había dado.

Durante unos segundos ninguno dijo nada, hasta que el joven se atrevió a abrir la boca.

-¿Qué hace un forastero, en el establo de mi padre? ¿Acaso no encontró alojamiento en el pueblo? Todos los hombres, acuden a Brendil, una taberna, en la que hay buenas mujeres y...

El joven había tomado a Kanya por un hombre, ya que llevaba la capa puesta, y no se la veía. Por lo que decidió no hablar, para no estropearlo, y mantenerse en secreto.

- Perdone si le he asustado, pero no es muy habitual, ver forasteros por estos parajes tan inhóspitos, por favor, acepte mis disculpas y déjeme ofrecerle nuestra casa, sobra un aposento. Dijo el joven, que parecía de buen corazón, aunque a Kanya, le inspiraba curiosidad, pero no se atrevía a hablar, después de lo ocurrido en el bosque, y lo que le había dicho Ku, solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

- Veo que no es usted muy hablador, bien, vayamos. Su caballo puede dormir aquí. Que extraño corcel posee. Tan blanco... no se ve ninguno así por estos lares, tenga cuidado.

Bien seguidme, señor. Dijo el joven, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del establo.

Kanya se levanto, y siguió al joven hasta la puerta de su casa. Este era bastante mas pequeños comparado con Kanya, que era mucho mas alta que él .

Se acercaron a una puerta, que parecía muy pesada, de un marrón oscuro, totalmente roído, que hacia juego con la aldea.

El muchacho, abrió la puerta, que chirriaba fuertemente, debida al uso y a la corrosión de sus juntas.

Pronto estuvo abierta, y Kanya entró, agachándose para no darse contra la puerta.

Aquella estancia contaba con una sola habitación. Al final de ella, había un pequeño fuego encendido, que crepitaba suavemente.

La habitación, era oscura, y bastante lóbrega.

A Kanya no le gustaba demasiado, ya que estaba acostumbrada a dormir al aire libre, y aquello la agobiaba.

Pero sabia que el joven era una buena persona, por haberla ayudado." Que raro, que alguien acoja en su casa a un extraño"... pensaba Kanya, mientras el joven, la daba un pequeño empujoncito, para que entrara mas en la casa.

Parecía que no había nadie, pero no era así. Al final de la estancia había una mesa de madera, tan roída como la puerta, donde estaban sentadas dos personas, que estaban cenando.

Se acerco mas a ellos, y los pudo ver bien.

Había una mujer, con el cabello alborotado, las mejillas manchadas de hollín, y aspecto de tristeza. También había una niña, de unos 5 años, que al igual que su madre, estaba sucia de hollín, y parecía desatendida. Ambas tenían el cabello negro como la noche, y unos ojos marrones, profundos. Las dos, alzaron la cabeza, y observaron a Kanya, que tenia las ropas chorreando.

- Madre, este forastero, estaba perdido. Lo encontré en el establo, cuando venia de la taberna. Estaba dormido, en la paja. Su caballo esta en el establo, que por cierto, es magnifico. Dijo el joven, intentando vislumbrar el rostro de Kanya, bajo la capucha.

- No sabes, hijo, que puede ser peligroso acoger a forasteros, a estas horas de la noche, y con los rumores que se cuentan... hijo... tienes que aprender que... Dijo la madre

- No, no... que se quede, no tiene donde ir. Yo quiero ver el caballo... Dijo de repente la niña, que comía, la miserable cena que había.

Kanya quería hablar, pero sabia que su voz la delataría, a si que intentó poner voz grave, para despistarlos.

No quería engañarlos, pero no podía dejarse si quiera ver, tenia que cumplir lo que le había ordenado Ku. Aunque tenia miedo de lo que se iba a encontrar en su camino.

- Ejem ...Ejem... se aclaro la garganta Kanya) Señora, no se preocupe, no es mi intención ni mucho menos, hacerles nada malo, les agradezco demasiado, que nos hayan acogido a mi y a mi a mi... eh a mi caballo. Si quieren me puedo ir... La voz de Kanya, aunque quisiera fingirla, seguía siendo dulce y melodiosa. Pero algo se conseguía disimular.

La mujer, se levanto, y con su vista cansada, miró a Kanya, y a su hijo, que ahora avivaba el fuego, y echaba maderos, para que no se consumiera.

- Confío en usted. Solo espero que no perjudique a mi familia. Acogemos al viajero perdido y cansado, no se preocupe. Mi esposo vendrá pronto. Cámbiese de ropa, esta calado hasta los huesos. Allí, tiene un hueco donde dormir, no es que sea un palacio, pero mejor que otra cosa...Dijo la mujer, sirviendo a Kanya, un poco de sopa aguada.

Kanya fue hacia donde la había indicado. Allí había unas cuantas ropas remendadas, y muy viejas, pero al menos estaban secas.

Corrió la cortina que había, y se cambio de ropa lo mas rápido que pudo.

Pero el problema era que no sabia que hacer, para que nadie la viera, así que se puso la capa, aunque estuviera mojada, y dejo sus ropas al lado del fuego.

Realmente, estaba harta de tener que esconderse, y también deseaba saber porque la estaban pasando todas esas cosas, con lo bien y feliz que estaba en el bosque...

Salió, para comer algo de sopa, que aunque no fuera realmente apetitosa, era bien agradecida por Kanya. Mientras el joven y la mujer, la miraban, siempre intentando verle bajo la capucha. Comía en silencio, asombrada de la tristeza de aquellas personas. Realmente, quería volver a su hogar, con la gente que había conocido ,con ellos era muy feliz

- Perdone la indiscreción, pero... ¿Porque no se quita usted la capa? Esta mojada, y va a enfermar... Dijo el muchacho.

- No es necesario, .... mmmm me da mal presagio no llevarla. Mintió Kanya

- Ah... ¿Usted procede del Este verdad? Es muy alto, y por el salto que dio antes, debe ser un guerrero.

- En realidad, solo soy un soldado, de... de... (no se le ocurría nada, debía mentir, con lo primero que se le viniera a la cabeza)... de Tharanduil ... Dijo Kanya.

Hubo un silencio en la pequeña casa. Solo se oía el respirar entrecortado de la niña, que dormía en una cama que parecía bastante dura. "Oh... no debería haber dicho eso, parece que no les gusta "...pensaba Kanya. "Ahora sabrán que soy Elfa."

- Entonces es usted Elfo ...era de suponer... ¿Pero que hace usted por aquí? Tan lejos de su hogar... Ah, será que va al nacimiento de la hija de Aragorn y Arwen, la mas bella de toda la Tierra Media. Precisamen.....

De pronto la puerta se abrió, y una figura encapuchada, entro a la estancia. Estaba calado hasta los huesos, y se apoyaba en un palo.

Entro cojeando, y se sentó en una silla. Se descubrió la parte del estómago, y tenia una profunda herida de mordedura en un costado, sangraba mucho, y estaba pálido.

La mujer echo a correr, y se puso a sollozar, abrazando a aquella persona encapuchada, que cayo al suelo.

- Esposo mío... ¿qué te ha sucedido?... no deberías seguir siendo guía, ahora los Wargos (lobos salvajes), están peor que nunca... y...oh... por Eru... y no hay nadie que pueda ayudarnos... La mujer se echo a llorar, y el hijo, en un lado de la habitación, también lo hacia. Parecía que el hombre iba a morir.

Necesito agua caliente ... rápido, si quieren que viva. Grito Kanya, con la voz fingida

No podía ver a aquella familia sufrir así. Corrió hacia el establo, donde estaban los bultos, con unas hierbas medicinales, que Ku, le había dado a Kanya.

Se apresuro a la casa, pero el hombre yacía en el suelo, parecía inconsciente.

Rasgó un poco de tela de la capa, y le hizo un torniquete al hombre, para que no perdiera mas sangre.

La mujer se echo hacia atrás, como esperando a su muerte, ya que era muy grave.

Kanya saco un frasquito, con un liquido amarillo, que ella había preparado, con las enseñanzas de Ku, y se lo hecho en herida.

Comenzó a gemir, y a apretar el puño con fuerza. Pero, la herida empezó a cerrar, y a borrarse de la piel.

Ya no había sangre, ni marcas, estaba curado. Ahora respiraba tranquilamente.

- Que... que... ¿Qué magia es esta?.... ¿de donde procede?....¿Quien es?... gritaba la mujer, que no creía lo que veía.

- No es ninguna magia, si no medicina. Dijo Kanya, muy serena. Entonces la mujer se agacho, y quito la capucha a aquel enfermo.

Era el mismo hombre que Kanya había visto en el bosque.

El que iba con aquellos Elfos, y que tan extrañamente la había mirado.

No sabia que hacer, ni responder. Rapidamente, fue a su aposento, y corrió la cortina.

"Porque me pasan estas cosas a mi... las casualidades mas tontas... e imposibles...si estuviera con Ku, y con mis amigos... no tendría miedo." Pensaba Kanya, tumbada en su lecho, con ganas de irse a su hogar." ¿Porque tendré que ir a Minas Tirith? No quiero ir, todas las personas, son extrañas conmigo... solo tengo a Vaiwa, y ni si quiera puedo hablar con el..."

Los ojos de Kanya, ya se cerraban... poco a poco... pero, escucho una voz, que le resultaba familiar, era el hombre, que hablaba a su mujer, con un tono de debilidad.

- Estoy empezando a creer, que las leyendas son ciertas, los rumores, las historias... susurraba...

-¿De que me hablas?... dime...

- Te hablo de la leyenda, que hace tiempo te conté. Todo en ella era mal, ¿Lo recuerdas? Pero también había amor. Era oscura, y tan antigua como lo puede ser un Ent. En la primera Edad... te la conté cuando éramos novios... ¿recuerdas? Dijo el hombre con un tono misterioso.

- Pero eso no son mas que leyendas para niños, cuentos de terror... que quedaron olvidados hace tiempo... Dijo la mujer.

- Pues ahora se están cumpliendo. Los wargos, vuelven a estar inquietos. Me atacaron, la buscan, la buscan... Toda nuestra comunidad, se ha unido a los Trasgos. Ya vencido el mal de Sauron, viene un mucho peor, mas maligno y poderoso. La buscan... la quieren... para poder liberarle de su prisión intemporal ... y sembrar el mal definitivamente el mal, que destruirá a todo ser vivo, y contra el cual solo el causante puede luchar...

- Pero por que dices eso... te ha afectado la herida, has perdido mucha sangre... Dijo la mujer.

-¡No! No puedes ni imaginar, lo que es contemplar lo que yo he podido ver ... parecía tan sobrenatural...

-¿Qué? Contesta. Dijo la mujer muy nerviosa.

- La he visto a ella. A la que traerá a desolación a toda la vida existente. La desolación para dioses, mortales y Elfos... es la criatura más bella, que he podido ver jamas, tan desconcertante... es mucho más bella y noble que La Estrella de la Tarde, y no te miento. Por se hija de quien es. Parecía un cervatillo, inocente y bondadosa. Pero poderosa y malvada, en el fondo de su alma... La historia mi la contó mi padre, y a el su padre, y siempre así ...dijo el hombre.

- Estas delirando, será mejor que duermas. Mañana debemos de agradecer al forastero su ayuda.

Créeme es cierto. Está mas cerca de lo que imaginas... Dijo el hombre bajando el tono de voz.

Kanya no oyó nada mas, todo se quedo en silencio. Ahora se preguntaba,"¿ de quien hablaban, que tanto mal causaría?, pobre hombre, está delirando... a causa de la leve fiebre que produce la medicina..."

Mañana partiría, tenia que llegar a Minas Tirith, y así poder averiguar que significaba la espada, y poder ver a Ku.

Un sueño, la embriagaba, confundido con dudas, y curiosidad. No quería dormirse, porque otro horrible sueño la acecharía... pero no podía mas, y el sueño la venció.

Un hombre corría, con un lío de mantas en los brazos, tan rápido como podía.

El bosque era espeso, y se hacia mas oscuro.

A lo lejos se oían unos aullidos... y el paso de unas sombras que se acercaban.

Alguien lloraba, resquebrajando la soledad de la noche. Aquel hombre corría y corría, pero las sombras se acercaban. Pronto le rodearon.

- Entréganos a Elenya, le pertenece a él. Sabes que tarde o temprano te mataremos, al igual que a tu amigo. Debe cumplir su destino. Dijo un lobo.

Antes muerto, que verla en vuestras sucias manos.

Dijo el hombre, dejando mostrar un pequeño bebe liado entre mantas.

Si así lo quieres... Dijo el lobo.

Todos se abalanzaron sobre él, ,mientras que el bebé cayo al suelo, y empezó a llorar... algo brillante, había a su lado...

--Toc, toc --.

..Kanya despertó, se encontraba en aquella cama. La llamaban, debía irse...

Hola¡¡¡¡ espero que os haya gustado y que no os aburra demasiado, ya llegara lo emocionante. Os digo, como siempre, que me dejeís las críticas, ya sean buenas o malas... Gracias por leerla.

Contestación Reviews:

Hada: Hola Hada, gracias por tus comentarios, me animan para seguir escribiéndola.

Glorfindel estaba por alli, por un asunto que se sabrá mas adelante...

Me encanta que la elfa, que iva con Glorfindel te cayera mal, pués va a salir mucho más en la historia y va a a ser muy "puñetera" jejeje. Si, todos se quedaron impresionados al verla, porque no es como nadie que hayan visto, y mas adelante se extrañaran mucho mas... por eso también es bastante alta.

Gracias por leer la historia y opinar. Espero que te siga gustando. Gracias.

First- Ayanami: Esto es una gran introduccion para lo que viene despues, se va a poner muy muy emocionante, hasta que se descubra su verdadera identidad, y de ahí en adelante... uffff ya veremos...porque ella es muy distinta. Gracias por haber dejado un Review, y espero que la historia continúe siendo de tu agrado. Gracias.

Eresse: Hola¡¡¡ me alegro de volver a verte. Muchas gracias por decirme lo que era Fanfiction, ya que me gusta mucho. Al fin puedo poner la historia, ya que estuve un tiempo con el ordenador "mas loko..." y no pude hacer nada. Ademas, me ha venido mejor, porke me habia kedado algo bloqueada, de cómo iva a continuar, pero ya se como va a ser, y es muy diferente de cómo tenía antes en mente. Espero que te siga gustando y Muchas gracias¡¡¡¡¡¡¡


	5. Su lado oscuro 1ª parte

I HAHTAI (LA OLVIDADA)

La voz de aquella mujer, ni de la que tan siquiera sabia el nombre,

la llamaba o mejor dicho, le llamaba. A toda prisa, Kanya se fue a por sus ropas, cubierta eso si por la capa. Corrió hacia donde las había dejado la noche anterior, pero para su sorpresa no estaban en su lugar, en su lugar había una cuantas cenizas.

-Sus ropas, se quemaron anoche, por ponerlas demasiado cerca de fuego... lo siento, debí de darme cuenta antes... la única forma de repararlo, es darle unas ropas de mi marido o mi hijo, aunque no se como le quedaran. Perdone señor Elfo. Dijo la mujer mirando a Kanya, con cara de angustia.

Kanya asintió con la cabeza, y cogió las ropas que la mujer le tendía. Estaban andrajosas, llenas de remendones y sucias. Eran de color marrón oscuro, parecía que hicieran juego con la oscuridad de la casa y de la aldea. Se vistió rápidamente con aquella ropas, que le quedaban bastante pequeñas , cogió su reluciente espada, que contrastaba con la oscuridad de aquel lugar y se la guardó en su baina. Por último se aseguro de que el pedrusco que le colgaba del cuello, seguía en su lugar, y marchó hacia donde la mujer y el hijo la esperaban, de pie, ante la oscura y roída mesa, con algún trozo de pan y queso esparcidos por toda ella.

- Si las ropas no son de su agrado lo comprenderé... debe estar acostumbrado a vestir seda, algodón... y esto le debe de parecer ropa de mendigo... Le agradecimos de todo corazón todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros, no se que hubiera sido de... en fin... no se como agradecérselo, somos tan pobres, no puedo ofrecerle nada, solo mi gratitud, y la de todo mi familia. Gracias a su inteligencia, mi marido se ha salvado, de una herida mortal... y... que...Decía la mujer, sin saber que hacer para agradecerle a Kanya lo que había hecho.

-No se preocupe buena mujer, no deseo nada. Debo irme, es tarde, y el tiempo pasa veloz. Quizás nos veamos alguna vez, en mejores condiciones. Dijo Kanya tendiendo la mano a aquella mujer, que lloraba de alegría.

-Puedo conducirle a la taberna de Brendil, allí podrá aprovisionarse, y vestirse adecuadamente. Además hay buenas mujeres...solo esta a media milla de distancia. Dijo de pronto el hijo, acercándose a ellos, mientras la niña pequeña salió un rincón de la lóbrega casa.

-No puedo, debo partir, el bosque me aprovisionara, y la capa me cubrirá del frío y las miradas impetuosas. Dijo Kanya, pensando que significaba aquello de "buenas mujeres".

El muchacho, asintió con la cabeza, un poco decepcionado, mientras la mujer hacia una reverencia al forastero, como si fuese un rey.

Pero, unos gemidos se empezaron a escuchar, era el marido, que se retorcía de dolor en el fondo de la habitación, aunque Kanya lo hubiera curado, seguía doliéndole.

-Acércate forastero (dijo con mucho énfasis) ...grgrh... debo de advertirte... decía el hombre entre suspiros y gemidos, que eran ahogados por el canto del gallo que anunciaba la mañana.

Kanya se acercó, hasta donde yacía. Tenia mejor aspecto, aunque todavía estaba algo pálido, y mostraba arañazos por toda la cara y los brazos.

-Ven acércate...Dijo el hombre.- Se quien eres, lo pude averiguar ayer... solo te digo, que tengas mucho cuidado, pues mucho depende de ti. No te deben verte nunca, ya que los espías del enemigo te persiguen desesperadamente. Evita hablar con la gente, a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario. Viaja rápido, debes llegar a tu destino, allí estarás a salvo, y descubrirás porque te esta sucediendo todo esto. Ahora vete, o hay tiempo que perder, cada minuto cuenta... Yo era el espía de Ku, aquí entre los hombres de Sur. Evitábamos que sucediera... pero lo ha hecho, y ahora debes correr, no pares, tengo miedo de lo que podría ocurrir si te encuentran... seria el fin... todo se perdería...Decía el hombre, cogiendo a Kanya de la capa, con bastante fuerza para ser un hombre que acaba de recuperarse de una herida mortal.

-Necesito saber por que tengo que marchar, sin hablar, tan ni siquiera descansar... tengo miedo, nunca había estado tan cerca de otras personas como yo... y... todo este mundo me asusta... Dijo Kanya, cortada por el hombre.

-¿Tu miedo...? Jamás lo tengas, mas te tendrían que tener ellos a ti.. ¿otras personas?... ay mi niña... si supieras lo que eres... pronto lo descubrirás... A prisa vete, los Wargos te perseguirán, a igual que los Trasgos, y muchas criaturas oscuras. Debes llegar a Minas Tirith. Decía el hombre con cara de desesperación

. -Dígame ¿Que soy?. ¿Y por que? Decía Kanya, muy asustada por lo que la había dicho.

-Lo descubrirás pronto... a prisa vete, se acercan. Nunca te rindas, jamás lo hagas, no te temas del mal que hay entre los hombres, pues ninguno alberga tu bondad y poder. Marcha Hahtai, vete ya, se acercan... Dijo el hombre, empujando a Kanya, con bastante fuerza.

Salió rápidamente del lugar donde se encontraba el hombre. Ahora toda la familia la esperaba para despedirse, incluida la niña, que jugaba, con un pequeño gatito que tenían, el cual tenía el pelo gris erizado, las orejas gachas y el rabo entre las piernas.

-Adiós, señor. Siempre le recordaremos como nuestro salvador. Esperamos que tenga fortuna en todas sus empresas. Dijeron la madre y el hijo al unísono.

-Si.. adiós.. dijo la niña, con una sonrisita, en su pequeño, pálido y delgado rostro, que denotaba alguna enfermedad.

Kanya, salió rápido de la casa, con su "equipaje", cargado a los hombros, que ahora era mucho menos pesado, debido a que cada vez le quedaban menos alimentos.

Sintió una pequeña corriente en las piernas, debido a que los pantalones le quedaban pesqueros, por lo que se tapo todo el cuerpo con la capa, para guarecerse del frío.

Miró a su alrededor, pero todo estaba quieto, demasiado quieto. Un viento frío, cortante y muy fuerte, hacia que las copas de los árboles se doblaran. Unas gotas, empezaron a caer, acompañadas de truenos y relámpagos, que daban un aspecto aún si cabía mas lóbrego y tenebroso a la aldea.

Pronto empezó a llover con fuerza, y Kanya se dirigió rápido hacia el establo, para irse con Vaiwa antes de que lloviera aún más.

Mientras andaba hacia el establo, una mala sensación se apoderó de ella. Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo, incluso para una pequeña aldea del Sur, en la que no se veía ni a un solo aldeano madrugador por las calles. Ni si quiera se oían los gritos de los niños que ayer jugaban tranquilamente en el paraje. Parecía realmente una aldea fantasma, excepto un viejo hombre que se asomaba desde las altas y sucias ventanas de una casa, la cual cerró rápidamente dando un portazo al ver que Kanya se había dado cuenta.

-Por fin... pensaba que ya no nos íbamos, aunque no me importaría quedarme... Dijo Vaiwa a Kanya, levantándose de la paja con un deje de pereza.

-Si... estas personas han sido muy buenas con nosotros... dime ¿Todos sufren tanto es su vida en la Tierra Media Había un hombre, que sabia quien era, y que es amigo de Ku, estaba enfermo... con una herida mortal en el costado, pero lo curé... es el mismo hombre que vi en el bosque, acompañado de aquella mujer Elfa y aquel Elfo, que me trataron como como ... y que me miraron tan extrañamente... Preguntó Kanya con tristeza en su expresión.

-Ay mi niña, tu no entiendes, porque aquel Elfo te miro de aquella forma, eres muy bella y todos los hombres te codiciaran, por eso es mejor que vayas oculta con la capa, además hay muchos espías al servicio del enemigo...debemos darnos prisa... Veo en tus ojos, en mismo miedo que encogería mi corazón, se que ayudarías a cualquiera en sus problemas, pero debemos continuar. No todos sufren tanto, aunque la mayoría lo pasa muy mal, mientras que otros lo tienen todo, e incluso tienen personas a su servicio. El mundo es duro e injusto... pero vamos ya, no tengo muy buen presentimiento. Dijo Vaiwa, ofreciendo su lomo a Kanya, que se montó en el, mientras abría la puerta del establo.

-Pero tu puedes decirme todo, eres mi amigo Kanya, no me hagas estar en esta incertidumbre... Dijo Kanya.

-No puedo, lo sabrás cuando lleguemos a Minas Tirith. Hice un juramento a Ku, lo siento. Dijo Vaiwa apenado por no poder contarle nada .

-No importa, vámonos. Dijo Kanya, triste y hambrienta.

Cuando salían del establo, se oyeron unos gritos que desgarraban la quietud del lugar, eran gritos de angustia y dolor, como los que había oído en el bosque. Procedían de la casa de los aldeanos, que ahora se hallaba sumida en una oscuridad siniestra y misteriosa. -¡Vámonos!.¡ Están aquí, nos han encontrado, debemos marcharnos cuanto antes!. Grito Vaiwa desesperado relinchando. -¡No! ¡Todo es por mi culpa , si no hubiera venido... vamos! Dijo Kanya con tono de desesperación mientras las nubes se revolvían en el oscuro cielo tormentoso.

La chica, cogió las riendas de Vaiwa, y giro su cabeza para dirigirse hacia allí, en contra de la voluntad del caballo, que quería marcharse cuanto antes. Pero los ruegos de Kanya pudieron más y se dirigieron a todo galope hacia la casa, que se hallaba a unos cuarenta metros, oculta por unos cuantos árboles y arbustos. Kanya estaba nerviosa, tanto que sus manos empezaron a temblar, llevando las riendas de Vaiwa. Sabía que algo horrible la aguardaba al acercarse.

Ya estaban muy cerca, pero Vaiwa se giro, y se escondieron tras de un gran árbol, que tenia aspecto siniestro y se mecía con el fuerte viento, que azotaba.

-Debemos ver quien es, no nos podemos arriesgar. Dijo Vaiwa a Kanya, mientras esta se bajaba del caballo de un salto y se escondía tras el grueso y roído tronco.

Los dos se asomaron, para ver lo que sucedía. La puerta de la vieja casa estaba abierta de par en par. Ahora no se oían un solo grito, y todo parecía estar tan tranquilo como cuando se iban a marchar...

La lluvia ahora era muy fuerte, y golpeaba el lomo de Vaiwa. Ahora solo se oía el aullir del viento, que levantaba por completo la capa de Kanya, y doblaba la copa de los árboles. Los truenos hacían retumbar el suelo, y los relámpagos iluminaban la oscuridad del lugar, haciendo de todo ello mas tenebroso si cabía. –¡No, por favor... deje a mi familia...máteme a mi...! .Pero nunca le diré nada sobre ella! ¡Jamás! Se oía al padre de familia, que arrastraba las palabras... Kanya estaba empezando a inquietarse, quería ir, no soportaba más la tensión...

¡Plufff... ¡El hombre salió lanzado desde la casa, y su cuerpo callo en el fango. Intentó levantarse, pero no podía.

Kanya intentó ir hacia allá, pero Vaiwa la cogió de la capa, dejando su rostro al descubierto, resquebrajando la usada capa.

Unas figuras negras, empezaron a salir de la casa de los aldeanos.

HOLA¡¡¡¡¡¡

Ya estoy de nuevo aquí... pufff... ke dias he tenido... un trabajo del El conde Lucanor de 50 paginas... estoy muertal...

Bueno, eso solo es un adelanto, ya que el capitulo era como de unas 15 paginas del Word, y voy a poner este trozo, que esta corregido, y luego pondré el otro. Este no es muy interesante... lo se... pero en la otra parte pasan cosas que ya mas o menos desvelan quien es Kanya.

Espero que no os aburra esta parte, si es asi, decídmelo, o si teneis algun tipo de queja. Siento haber tardado tanto...

Dejarme algun Review porfavor, para saber ke opinais...

Bye...


	6. Su lado Oscuro 2ªparte

I HAHTAI (La Olvidada)

_**Los personajes de Tolkien no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo con fines lucrativos, para dar a su obra más vida de la que ya posee.**_

Aquellas figuras eran monstruosas, tanto que se confundían con la

oscuridad de la noche. De pronto una de ellas se acercó a donde estaba el hombre, que intentaba levantarse del fango, mientras dentro de la casa se oían los gritos de terror de la madre, la hija y el hijo.

La figura, levantó con ferocidad el brazo al hombre, y le aplastó la espalda, hundiéndole el cuerpo más en el fango.

-Te lo vuelvo a repetir, miserable humano guardián... dime hacia donde se dirige. Sé que tú lo sabes, no me lo intentes ocultar, o tu familia y tu sufrirá las consecuencias. Decía aquella figura, cuya voz le resultaba muy familiar a Kanya, mientras que su gran extremidad inferior aplastaba aún mas la espalda del hombre

-¡Jamás, antes la muerte! ¡ Que revelarle el secreto mejor guardado desde que casi el mundo es mundo... ¡Dijo el hombre escupiendo a sus pies, con cara de asco y mirada altiva.

-Si así lo quieres humano despreciable... ¡Eh muchachos! Hoy hay carne fresca para comer, una familia entera. ¡Que aproveche!. Morirán todos por su insensatez... no te preocupes... lo averiguaremos de todas formas, no puedes detener su destino, mortal insolente... Dijo la figura, con una voz tan malvada, que desgarraba la quietud de la noche, y la hacía incluso diabólica.

De pronto, salieron de la casa cuatro lobos, tan grandes como la figura. Tenían los ojos rojos, el pelo negro como la noche, y erizado como escamas. Sus dientes eran completamente blancos, más afilados que cuchillas.

-Mi amo... este miserable humano, no le ha confesado nada, sobre el paradero de... Dijo uno de los lobos enseñando cada vez mas sus dientes.

-Shhh.. ¡Calla! , Podría estar por aquí. Debemos de ser cautelosos, pues es demasiado inteligente, y a la vez demasiado inocente. Tranquilo vendrá, cuando los vea sufrir, y entonces,... Dijo la figura

-La capturaremos. Dijo el lobo completando la frase de la figura.

Kanya, no podía soportar más ver a aquel hombre y su familia sufrir de esa forma, y aunque no sabia como, estaba dispuesta a ayudarles... Vaiwa no se lo impediría esta vez...

Kanya salió tan rápido del árbol, que se la pudo confundir con una ráfaga de viento, mientras llevaba el rostro al descubierto.

Pronto, se puso enfrente de la figura negra y de los Wargos, con una valentía que jamás se había visto en otro ser.

-Dejadles, OH... u os las tendréis que ver conmigo. Dijo Kanya, temblando, pues no sabia como lo iba a hacer.

-Bien, bien, bien... ¿Cómo nos piensas hacer frente, si tus poderes aun están inactivos...?Dijo la figura, que era mucho más grande que Kanya, mientras que un rayo cruzada el cielo, haciendo parecer a la figura más grotesca y terrorífica de lo que era.

-¿Que poderes? Dijo Kanya desafiándole con la mirada sin ningún temor.

-Ja... jaja... ja... Rió con maldad la figura, con tal maldad, que le había erizado la piel a Kanya.

-Si vienes con nosotros serás poderosa, mandarás sobre toda criatura mortal e inmortal, serás la reina más bella que haya hoyado Eä. Conocerás tu pasado, que eres y de donde procedes... ¿qué me dices?... Dijo la figura con un tono suscitante en la voz, mientras los relámpagos la lluvia y los truenos, eran cada vez más fuertes.

Kanya, no supo que responder. Aquella figura la hablaba como si la conociese de toda la vida. Por una parte quería saber quien era... sentía una especie de ímpetu por irse con los lobos... pero debía seguir firme, si aquel hombre estaba dispuesto a sacrificar a su familia, debía ser por algo...

Desenvainó la espada plateada, que ahora mas que nunca relucía entre aquella oscuridad tan lúgubre, pareciéndose cada vez mas a un relámpago que a una espada.

-Vaya, vaya... la espada de ese estúpido mortal... bien conservada. Dijo con ironía la figura, mientras se acercaba cada vez mas a Kanya.

¿-¿Cómo lo sabes? Gritó Kanya con fuerza y desesperación.

-Porque yo lo mate. Recuerdas... respondió la figura.

De repente la capa de este se fue rasgando, mientras su cara se fue alargando y llenando de pelos, y sus supuestas piernas en cuatro patas gigantescas.

Un lobo monstruoso, de ojos más rojos que la sangre, y el pelo más negro que ninguno otro, enseñaba sus dientes afilados y extremadamente blancos.

Kanya, recordó haber visto aquel lobo... era sí.. el de su sueño, que atacaba a un hombre con un lío de mantas de color plateado, era aquel mismo, el que había turbado sus sueños, y que hacía que despertarse con sudores fríos. Ese lobo, había matado a al hombre del sueño, que debía ser su padre...

Por primera vez Kanya tuvo una sensación que no pudo explicar, era odio e ira, tan entremezclados que no sabía que eran.

-Ahora recuerdas... tu iluso salvador mortal... y tu madre, más ilusa aún, que renunció a su inmortalidad y grandeza por ese estúpido y abandonó a tu poderoso padre... jajaja... pero esto ha sido mejor para mi señor, que será liberado de su horrenda prisión... Tú la perdida, la olvidada, retornaras junto a... Dijo acercándose cada vez mas a Kanya.

Pero de pronto Vaiwa entró galopando desde detrás de la figura, cogiendo a Kanya por la capa y obligándola a montar, mientras la arrastraba para que no se quedara allí... debía evitar a toda costa que contemplara aquello. Kanya no sabia como reaccionar, se había quedado paralizada, todo había sido demasiado rápido.

Montó en Vaiwa en contra de su voluntad, y se alejaron a todo galope de donde se encontraban. Las lagrimas caían del rostro de Kanya por primera vez en toda su vida, mojando el pelaje de Vaiwa, lloraba con angustia, por aquella familia.

La lluvia había cesado, y ahora solo se escuchaban en la lejanía los gritos de aquella familia que era torturada por los lobos.

Se alejaron internándose cada vez más en un prado, con la hierba muy alta y espesa mientras que las nubes se arremolinaban en el cielo, que ahora se empezaba a despejar.

Kanya iba abrazaba a Vaiwa, como su único consuelo, mientras se ponía la capa de muy mala gana...

Vaiwa sabía que debían llegar a Minas Tirith cuanto antes, para no seguir ocultando nada a Kanya, serían dos días a galope sin parar. Pero ahora no tenían provisiones, pues todo se había mojado.

Empezaba a aclararse el cielo dejando ver un azul reconfortante y tranquilizador, aunque seguía habiendo un viento frío y cortante. Pero Kanya, seguía llorando aunque con mas silencio y amargura, se sentía sola, vacía y muy triste, como jamás se había sentido en toda su vida, realmente, estaba empezando a descubrir los sentimientos de los hombres.

Pronto se fueron adentrando en otro terreno muy distinto a todos los que habían estado, la hierba era más amarillenta y no se veían árboles por ningún sitio. Había grandes desniveles, y no se oía ni un solo murmullo, solo el rápido galope de Vaiwa.

-Estamos en las tierras de Rohan, ya falta poco. Dijo Vaiwa.

Entraban ya en las tierras de Rohan a todo galope. Llevaban dos días cabalgando sin parar. Vaiwa estaba cansado, pero sabia que si se paraban los Wargos, trasgos, lobos... los perseguirían, al igual que aquella extraña figura. Este sabia que tarde o temprano Kanya debería enfrentarse a su destino, del que hace tanto tiempo la habían guardado y que ahora la acechaba continuamente, también sabia que debería de aprender a comportarse como una mujer Elfa, si no desentonase entre todos los demás... era tan distinta...

Mientras Kanya, no podía dejar de pensar en aquella familia, que habían sido tan amables con ella, y que por su culpa habían sido torturados por aquellas criaturas... lo que la llenaba de una gran angustia y odio.

Pero le había intrigado lo que aquella horrible figura la había dicho... "Mató a mi madre... Juro que me vengare... pero ¿y mi padre, quién es?. ?¿ Y ese hombre de mis sueños? ...¿quién era mi poderoso padre?"... se decía Kanya constantemente.

-Paremos un rato a descansar. Dijo Vaiwa, rompiendo el silencio sepulcral que los rodeaba, rompiendo también los pensamientos de Kanya.

Pararon bajo uno de los escasos árboles que allí había que estaban tan secos, como toda aquella basta región, arrullada por un viento helador. El cielo estaba nublado, aunque había algunos claros, que dejaban ver la luz del Sol. Kanya tenia hambre, y sentía el cosquilleo del viento a acusa de que aquellas ropas le quedaban muy pequeñas.

Ninguno hablaba porque estaban exhaustos de tanto viajar. Vaiwa se tumbo en el suelo, y Kanya se apoyó en el tronco del viejo árbol. Cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, notó que algo le hacia cosquillas. Se levantó rápidamente cogiendo su espada.

Pero, no había nada... "habrán sido mis imaginaciones"... se dijo.

Vaiwa dormía placidamente, y parecía no darse cuenta de nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Kanya se volvió a apoyar en el tronco, con la espada desenvainada por si acaso volvía a suceder.

Ya se le cerraban los párpados, pero otra vez volvió a notar algo que la dio en la espalda. Se levanto tan rápido del suelo que despertó a Vaiwa, dándole sin querer un codazo.

-!!!!!!!!Burrrraarruuummmmmmm¡¡¡¡¡¡. Decía una voz muy grave que provenía de las ramas altas de árbol.

Kanya miraba para un lado y para otro, sin saber de donde procedía aquella estruendosa voz que llenaba el valle de ecos. Ahora su espada desenvainada brillaba en la oscuridad de aquella solitaria noche mientras que un viento soplaba fuerte y movía la copa del árbol. Kanya volvió la vista hacia la parte de arriba del árbol, pero no había nadie, solo el viento mecía sus secas ramas. "Últimamente me pasan cosas muy extrañas, es posible que me esté volviendo loca..."pensaba. Vaiwa ni se inmutaba, volvió a tumbarse en el suelo como si nada...

Pero de pronto, una rama se levantó del suelo, y dio a Kanya en la espalda, echándola hacia atrás tumbándola bruscamente en la hierba. Se levantó rápidamente y apuntó con su espada al árbol.

-Burrrrrarummmm... ¿Quien molesta mi sueño... ? La voz venia del árbol, de la parte de las ramas de aquel viejo árbol.

Kanya alzó la vista, y pudo ver como aquel árbol tenía unos grandes ojos color miel, una larga barba verdosa... y una corteza muy antigua, tanto que tenia varias capas de espesor.

Extendió una de sus ramas, y cogió a Kanya sin ninguna dificultad, alzándola hacia arriba. Esta intentaba liberarse cortando la rama, pero él la sujetaba tan fuerte, que no podía hacerlo.

-¿Quién eres. ? Burrarrummm... ¿Porqué osa interrumpir mi sueño? No serás una criatura oscura... ¡Orcos!... Los huelo de cerca... Le decía aquel extraño ser.

Kanya se limitó a callarse, intentado liberarse de aquella gruesa rama, que la sujetaba con fuerza.

-Burrarrrummmm.... te lo repito otra vez... ¿Quién eres?...Dijo.

En una de las intentonas de liberarse de la rama, Kanya se rasgo la capa, cayéndose esta al suelo haciéndose un daño terrible, y dejándola al descubierto ante su capturador... Vaiwa se había despertado, y no parecía nada nervioso, al contrario, sé desperezada y bostezaba

-Perdónnnnemmme, mi Dama... no... no sabía que era usted... Burrarummmmm... soy un ignorante, por no haberla reconocido... mientras que todos los animales saben quien es... Decía el árbol, mirando a Kanya con sus enormes ojos.

Kanya estaba tan sorprendida, que se quedó totalmente muda, sin saber que decir... estaba viendo tantas cosas extrañas desde que había partido de su hogar, que el mundo le daba miedo.

Vaiwa, se adelantó a Kanya, y con toda tranquilidad, se agachó ante el árbol, y empezó a hablarle como si se conociesen de toda la vida.

-Hace mucho tiempo, que no nos encontramos viejo amigo Bárbol. Dijo Vaiwa a aquel ser que se llamaba Bárbol.

-Igual digo, Sombragrís. No nos vemos desde los tiempos oscuros, que afortunadamente ya han pasado... dime ¿Qué haces aquí?. He visto que vienes con una extraña muchacha, de cabello verdoso, bellísima incluso para ser una Elfa, ¿A qué debo este honor?. ¿Que nuevas traes? Dijo Bárbol, mirando a Kanya con sus grandes ojos, los cuales tenían una mezcla de sentimientos, a la vez que dejaban verse cansados y viejos.

Vaiwa, se quedo mirando a Kanya, con sus pequeños ojos desorbitados.

-Tu... tu... cabello, es verde. Dijo Vaiwa.

-No me gastéis esas bromas... no me gustan... Dijo Kanya con tono burlón.

-No es ninguna broma. Dijo Vaiwa, acercándose a ella, contemplando su cabellera.

Kanya cogió un poco de pelo, se giró y miró a Vaiwa.

-Ves, sigue igual que siempre, moreno. Dijo Kanya, si ni tan siquiera habérselo mirado.

-Míralo. Dijo Vaiwa.

Kanya se miró el cabello, preparándose para las carcajadas de Vaiwa... pero... así era, tenia el cabello de un color verdoso, como las hojas de un árbol, en todo su esplendor, mezclado con el color del agua azulada...

Kanya se miraba el pelo una y otra vez, por si la vista la había jugado una mala pasada... pero por mas que miraba, lo tenia igual.

-¿Porque tengo el cabello así... tan extraño? Dijo a Vaiwa muy asustada de lo que la estaba pasando.

-No lo sé, pero es muy extraño. Jamás se ha visto a nadie con el cabello de ese color tan bello, pero tan extraño... Además, parece que tu piel esta mas oscura, y tus ojos también... No sé que esta pasando... Dijo Vaiwa, con cara de preocupación, y algo de expresión de terror que intentaba disimular.

-Discúlpenme. Mi Dama, perdóneme por haber sido tan estúpido, y si la he herido u ofendido, pido disculpas. Pensaba que era alguno de esos leñadores. Lo siento. Mi nombre es Bárbol, y soy un Ent. Dijo Barbol, cortando la conversación de Kanya y Vaiwa, mientras se tocaba la barba que le colgaba como una tela vieja.

-No hay nada que perdonar. Lo comprendo. Ahora estoy tan confusa... no sé que me pasa... ni sé que tengo que hacer. Llámame Kanya. Dijo la muchacha, contemplando a Bárbol.

-Gracias, es usted muy bondadosa, ya no queda nadie así en el mundo... Dijo con cierto tono extraño Bárbol.

Vaiwa, se acercó a Bárbol, el cual ahora se había inclinado ligeramente para hablar con él.

-Viejo amigo Bárbol... mucho tiempo ha pasado ya... pero ahora debo de llevar a la Dama a Minas Tirith, acompañarla en todo su largo viaje. Venimos desde Harad, y llevamos cabalgando varios días sin descanso. Te ruego amigo que dejes descansar a mi amiga. Hablaremos nosotros, tengo muchas cosas que contarte. Dijo Vaiwa.

-Esta bien Sombragrís. Pero dime... después de la guerra del anillo, ¿fuiste directamente a Harad? Recuerdo al Mago Blanco, el ultimo humano que monto sobre ti. Ahora partirá hacia los Puertos Grises con los pequeños Medianos, después de contemplado a la hermosa hija de Undomiel y Ellesar. Yo he salido de Fangorn, en busca de Mujeres Ents, casi no las recuerdo... Dijo Bárbol, con cierto tono de melancolía, girándose hacia Kanya, que miraba aquella escena desconcertada, mientras observaba su extraño cabello verdoso.

-El Mago Blanco me envió allí. Espero que encuentres a las Mujeres Ents algún día... me han llegado ciertos rumores sobre que se encuentran cerca de la Comarca... pero, no puedo decirte más, ahora hablaremos. Dijo Sombragris, girándose hacia la muchacha. - Kanya, en realidad, mi nombre es Sombragris, no Vaiwa, como tu me conocías. Ese es el nombre que me pusieron los humanos. Soy el señor de los Mearas(caballos venidos de Valinor), ya sabes que somos. Llámame así. Fui enviado para cuidarte... y guiarte para este momento... ahora vete a descansar, mañana nos espera un largo día. Dijo Sombragrís, ahora más reluciente y arrogante que nunca.

-Me gusta mucho ese nombre... Así lo haré amigo..., aunque el hambre me devora. Dijo Kanya tocándose la barriga.

-Lo sé... y esos ropajes... Dijo Sombragrís mirando sus atuendos que le quedaban muy pequeños.

-Tengo aquí agua Ent. Sacia la sed y el hambre. Dijo Bárbol, sacando de entre sus viejos ramajes, agua.

-Te vendrá muy bien, tómala, te saciara. Dijo Sombragrís.

Kanya se acercó a Bárbol, y bebió agua con las manos. Aquella agua la quito el hambre y la sed. Tenia un sabor extraño, ni dulce ni amargo, ni tampoco salado... era muy suave, lo que reconfortó a la muchacha.

-Ahora Bárbol y yo, vigilaremos los alrededores, para que no se acerquen esas despreciables criaturas. Tu duerme, lo necesitas. No sé que esta pasando, todo esto me desconcierta. Debemos llegar a Minas Tirith mañana al anochecer como muy tarde, el tiempo juega en nuestra contra. Dijo Sombragrís, ahora mas blanco, reluciente y arrogante, de lo que Kanya jamás lo había visto.

Así sin mas, Sombragrís se marchó tras Bárbol con un trote ligero, alejándose cada vez más de Kanya. Su pelaje blanco brillaba en la oscuridad de aquella noche oscura y lúgubre, improvisando una pequeña Luna que se movía.

Pronto estuvieron lejos de Kanya, la cual miraba a su alrededor para sentirse más segura. No se divisaba ninguna elevación de terreno, en aquellas tierras que parecían no tener fin en una extensa llanura, muy vasta y solitaria.

Kanya se tumbo en el suelo, apoyando los brazos en la cabeza, improvisando una almohada.

Los pensamientos la embriagaban... la habían ocurrido tantas cosas desde que había salido de Harad... Sentía miedo por lo que la aguardaba en Minas Tirith, aunque en cierto modo quería llegar allí cuanto antes.

Pero otra vez la vino a la cabeza, a aquella familia, a aquellas horribles criaturas que los habían mutilado y torturado... la figura, aquella figura que se convertía delante de sus ojos en un lobo enorme y temeroso. Pero sobre todo no dejaba de pensar en lo que El Lobo la había dicho... ya que por un momento sintió una extraña sensación de superioridad y poder, como si fuera capaz de acabar con quien quisiese con tal solo un soplo...

Todos estos pensamientos, la estaban atormentando. Pero no quería dormirse, porque cada vez que lo hacía algún extraño sueño la llegaba, tan temido por su mente y su alma... pero estaba muy cansada y su mente y cuerpo lo notaban con creces, a sí que el sueño la embriagó lentamente, mientras oía el susurro del viento, que azotaba aquella vasta y árida zona.

"No debo dormir, no debo dormir..." se repetía a sí misma sin ningún resultado, hasta que al fin lo que iba a ser un dulce sueño la embriagó por completo...

Una mujer bellísima, con los cabellos oscuros y la tez totalmente blanquecina, sollozaba en una oscura y horripilante estancia. A su lado, estaba la criatura más horrible que Kanya jamás hubiera podido contemplar... parecía el mal en sí mismo. Era un ser enorme, con los músculos negros y marcados, vestido con una dura armadura de algún metal que era casi tan negro como su piel. Su rostro era lo más horrible que se pueda concebir... una sonrisa malvada lo cruzaba, y un largo pelo negro caía sobre sus enormes hombros. Sus ojos reflejaban algo que no se hubiera podido describir... eran odio, ira, deseos de poder, avaricia...

La mujer estaba a su derecha tenia una expresión de angustia, y desesperación en su rostro.

Pero había algo que iluminaba la oscura estancia... Aquel ser llevaba puesta en la cabeza una corona de hierro grande y horripilante como él. Pero en ella, tres piedras brillaban con el fulgor de una misma estrella... no eran nada horribles, si no todo lo contrario, era lo único que parecía no apagarse en aquel lugar. Al fondo se divisaba un cielo de color anaranjado rojizo, en el que se elevaban humos de batalla. No se oía ni un solo ruido, solo el sollozo de aquella mujer.

-Traédmela... Dijo aquel ser levantando uno de sus abominables brazos, señalando hacia algún lugar. En su cara había dibujado una sonrisa maléfica, y forzada.

Un Orco que portaba una gran antorcha, trajo un lío de mantas, depositándolo en los horribles brazos de su Amo. El Orco se arrodillo y salió a gachas, mientras apartaba su mirada de él.

Ahora ni siquiera se oía el sollozo de la mujer, todo era silencio. Incluso los alborotos que se escuchaban a lo lejos se apagaron. Todo era un silencio sepulcral, impenetrable.

De pronto aquella horripilante figura se levantó, y alzó con sus poderosos brazos el lío de mantas. Todos los Orcos y Trasgos que allí estaban gritaban con júbilo.

El ser reía mas maliciosamente que antes. La mujer que estaba al lado se tapaba el rostro como ahogando un grito de terror.

Al otro lado del trono de la figura, se encontraba un lobo, con el pelo negro y los ojos rojos, que miraba hacía su amo.

Kanya tenía sudores fríos, que recorrían su rostro el cual ahora tenia una expresión de terror. Daba patadas en el suelo, y gritaba levemente. Aquel sueño, le resultaba familiar, como si lo hubiera vivido.

Un llanto rompió con los vítores de júbilo de los Orcos, todos callaron, incluso la figura. Esta se volvió a sentar, y meció en sus oscuros brazos y grotescos brazos al lío de mantas...

Kanya despertó tan sobresaltada, que se puso de pie al instante, con la espada desenvainada.

Unos diez jinetes montados en relucientes caballos, la rodeaban y apuntaban con lanzas muy afiladas, mientras la miraban asombrados a través de sus armaduras. Todos ellos parecían altos y fuertes. Llevaban unos caballos altos y arrogantes, muy parecidos a Sombragrís.

Uno de los jinetes se acercó, bajándose del caballo y quitándose el casco. Al mismo tiempo todos los demás le imitaron.

Todos ellos eran hombres rubios, altos y de tez clara. Miraban a Kanya con los ojos desorbitados, como si nunca hubieran visto a una Elfa fuera de los Bosques o de Rivendel.

El jinete que estaba al lado de Kanya, tenia la tez algo mas morena, con el cabello dorado y mucho más alto que los demás, se arrodilló ante Kanya, besándola la mano.

La muchacha se apartó asustada, y apunto de clavarle su espada en el gaznate, este se apartó de un salto. El jinete no dejaba de mirarla con los ojos desorbitados, mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-Mi Dama... más bella que el amanecer en la Tierra... Dama del Amanecer, y de todos los bellos fenómenos de la naturaleza. ¿Cómo podemos servirla?. Dijo el jinete levantándose, quedando a la altura de Kanya, mientras esta seguía apuntándolo con su arma. No sabia como reaccionar para no llamar mas la atención de lo que ya lo había hecho. La había extrañado que fuera tan amable con ella, después de haberle apuntado con su arma, y casi cortarle el cuello.

-Veo mi Dama, que blandís una bellísima arma, al igual que lo sois vos. Pero... si me lo permite, ¿Qué hace una Dama Elfa en un lugar tan solitario como este, y sin escolta en los tiempos que corren...? ¿Y porqué lleva una espada, si ninguna mujer Elfa jamás a portado una...?... La escoltaremos a donde sea necesario. Volvió a hablar el jinete, mirando a Kanya el cabello, que lucía verdoso, en contraste con aquellas áridas tierras.

- No es necesario que me escolten... mi escolta vendrá pronto. Mintió Kanya. – Esta espada me pertenece, y si me lo permitís no es asunto suyo que haga o deje de hacer con ella. Además necesito defenderme... Decía Kanya muy nerviosa, y algo molesta por lo que le había dicho aquel hombre, mientras pensaba "¿Dónde se han metido Sombragrís y Bárbol... ?

Pero a lo lejos, un aullido rompió aquella situación. Los Lobos la habían encontrado, debía de huir, escapar como fuese... antes de que la alcanzaran.

Pero, un jinete que llevaba una reluciente armadura, venia a todo galope desde la espesura de la llanura. El caballo y el jinete, parecían alterados, ya que iban a todo galope.

- Rey Éomer... unos Wargos, acompañados de Trasgos y un enorme lobo negro se acercan... debemos prepararnos. Dijo jadeante el jinete, mientras miraba a todo su alrededor.

-Aquí estaremos esperando a esas horrendas criaturas. Elena (mujer de las estrellas), la protegeré con mi vida si es necesario. Dijo Éomer, refiriéndose a Kanya, la cual lo miraba atónita, pensado "¿Por qué me tratará así... después de lo que le he dicho...?"

De repente, el muchacho que había venido galopando de la espesura, cayo al suelo desde su caballo. Tenia una flecha clavada en su espalda, de la que ahora brotaban borbotones de sangre.

Los Wargos, acompañados de los Trasgos y el gran Lobo Negro, estaban ahí, detrás del pobre muchacho. Parecían más furiosos de lo que Kanya jamás hubiera visto a semejantes criaturas.

El Lobo Negro, se acercó tanto a Kanya, que lanzó a Éomer, hacia atrás de un empujón.

-Ven conmigo, ya te he dicho lo que podrías ser... solo debes volver con Él. Simplemente eso, y por fin será liberado de su horrenda prisión. No puedes negar tu origen... y pronto te darás cuenta de ello. Solo acaríciame el lomo, y lo tomaré como un si, de lo contrario todos estos jinetes morirán, al igual que aquella estúpida familia.

-Antes preferiría morir, que ir contigo... Dijo Kanya con un brillo de fuego en sus ojos, apuntado con la espada al Lobo, con una terrible furia. Su belleza era ahora mayor que nunca, con aquella cólera en su interior, se alzo valiente al Lobo.

Los jinetes rodeados por los Wargos y los Trasgos, estaban atónitos de ver tal fuerza en alguien que parecía tan bello y bondadoso. Éomer, ni el mismísimo Éomer, se hubiera atrevido a plantar cara a aquel ser tan monstruoso.

- Sabes de sobra que me puedes vencer, al igual que a todos estos humanos. Ven conmigo, y les ahorrarás todo el sufrimiento. Te lo vuelvo a repetir... serás grande, poderosa, no habrá ser que no conozca tu nombre... no puedes negar tu origen... Volvió a decir el Lobo, con una voz muy sugerente.

Pero la ira de Kanya era tan grande, que en sus ojos se reflejaba un fuego centelleante, tan brillante, fulgoroso y lleno de cólera, que iluminaba el paraje.

Se lanzó sin pensárselo ni un segundo más al Lobo, intentando dañarle con su espada, pensando en el recuerdo de la familia, que habían muerto por su culpa. El odio que sentía, no se podía comparar a ningún otro. En ese momento se podría decir que era mas malvada que el Lobo.

Logró hacerle una pequeña herida al Lobo, que sangraba abundantemente. Pero éste no parecía enfadado, si no todo lo contrario, se reía con maldad, mientras se le erizaba el pelo negro. A Kanya esto la encolerizo todavía más, y se lanzó otra vez al Lobo, con intención de hundirle la espada en el corazón, lo más hondo que pudiera.

Pero éste se aparto rápidamente, quedándose al lado de Éomer, el cual no daba crédito a lo que veía. Todos los jinetes tenían terror a Kanya, incluso el mismísimo Éomer.

-Ya tengo lo que quería. Pronto volveré a por ti, y por fin se verá cumplida su voluntad. Él te lo debe todo a ti. Dijo el Lobo riéndose.

El Lobo salió rápidamente del circulo que formaban los jinetes, bordeando las piernas de los caballos.

Kanya no pensaba en otra cosa que en acabar con el Lobo, y de un salto, atravesó la barrera de caballos, pasando sobre las cabezas de los jinetes.

Kanya salió corriendo tras la figura, con el fulgor encendido en su interior. Mientras los jinetes, no decían nada, limitaban a callar, y recordar aquella poderosa imagen, que no parecía humana ni Elfa. Cuando se marchó todos se arrodillaron donde ella había estado, pensando, que tal vez, era una Valar o Maiar. (Los Dioses y semidioses de la Tierra Media)

Estaba amaneciendo, y Kanya seguía persiguiendo al Lobo, recorriendo el áspero valle, en el que ahora se empezaban a reflejar los rayos de un Sol muy tenue y frío.

Pero no lo divisaba por ninguna parte. Siguió corriendo y corriendo sin descanso durante horas y horas, hasta que divisó a lo lejos un pequeño bosque, el cual era recortado por un estrecho y escondido camino.

Pero algo llamó la atención de la muchacha... En el camino, había una persona tirada, con una capa de viaje negra y raída.

Kanya se acercó rápidamente preparando su espada, hasta que pudo comprobar que no era mas que una mujer humana, malherida, con el rostro pálido y enfermo, con los ojos y el cabello negro y con la piel cetrina y llena de pequeños y mal cicatrizados cortes.

La cólera de Kanya se apagó al ver a aquella muchacha, que no parecía tener mas de 25 años, con esa expresión de angustia y dolor en el rostro. Kanya no podía dejarla allí en esas condiciones, a sí que la cogió en brazos, y salió otra vez al valle, que ahora estaba completamente iluminado por el Sol del mediodía.

Andaba cansada y apesadumbrada. Cargando el cuerpo de aquella mujer.

El Sol ya se alzaba bastante alto, y la mujer cada vez tenia peor aspecto. Kanya se desesperó, pues no-tenia sus medicinas, y allí no encontraría ninguna hierba curativa.

Pero siguió andando a través de la llanura, sin rumbo ni dirección.

Sombragrís no estaba allí, no había ningún animal que la pudiera ayudar. "¿Dónde estaría ahora Ku? ¿Y Sombragrís?"

Estaba perdida, nunca llegaría a Minas Tirith. Los extraños sueños cada vez eran mas frecuentes...

Pero solo entonces se acordó de la piedra que colgaba de su cuello. La saco al exterior. Tenia un leve brillo... Pero no se preocupo mas de ella, y se la volvió a guardar.

Llevaba cinco horas caminando con el cuerpo de la mujer "a cuestas". Se sentía sin esperanzas y sin fortaleza, como jamás se había sentido, quiso hundirse y morir, pero no podía dejar que aquella muchacha muriera, ya habían muerto bastante por su culpa."Debes de continuar... hazlo por el bien de esta muchacha, aunque no sepas quien es..." Se repetía constantemente para infundirse ánimos sin ningún resultado.

La muchacha no se despertaba, su respiración era entrecortada y muy fuerte... cada vez tenía la frente más caliente, y tiritaba más, mientras tenía los labios morados.

Kanya iba a caer al suelo, sin ánimos... cuando... sintió que se elevaba en el aire, tan rápido como el viento.

Un extraño animal la había cogido en el momento en el que se iba a caer. Parecía un pájaro extremadamente grande y fuerte. Sus plumas eran de color pardo, y tenia un fuerte pico curvado. Kanya dejó a la muchacha en el lomo de la criatura.

-Soy Gwaihir, señor de la Águilas. Yo te llevare a tu destino. Dijo el águila, girando la cabeza.

Unas montañas nevadas, se veían desde aquella gran altura a la que volaban... mientras se dirigían a ellas a toda velocidad...

Hola¡¡¡ 

_**Ya estoy por fin aquí otra vez... este capitulo a sido un poco largo... me he pasado...**_

_**¿Qué tal os ha parecido? Espero Reviews con vuestras críticas, tomatazos, sugerencias...**_

_**¿Qué tal os parece la personalidad de Kanya... ? ¿Y su reacción ante todo...?**_

_**Espero vuestros Reviews¡¡¡ MUCHAS GRACIAS. ¡¡¡**_

_**Adelanto: Kanya llegará por fin a Minas Tirith, y se meterá en un lío bastante... grande... por ser como es... ya lo veréis... además puede que conozca a alguien que influya mucho en su vida...**_


End file.
